Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba
by BatmanGenesis
Summary: In the wake of his parents' murders, disillusioned heir, Seto Kaiba, travels the world seeking the means to fight injustice and turn fear against those who prey on the fearful. 7 years later, he returns to Domino and reveals his alter ego: Batman.
1. What do you fear?

Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Batman!

Cast:

Seto Kaiba-Batman/Bruce Wayne

Arthur Hawkins (No relation to Rebecca)-Alfred Pennyworth

Maximillion Pegasus -Henri Ducard

Téa Gardner-Rachel Dawes

Mokuba Kaiba-Younger sibling of Seto Kaiba

Yugi Mutou-Jim Gordon

Ryou Bakura-Dr. Crane/Scarecrow

Gozaburo-Carmine Falcone

Ra's Al Ghul-As himself

Roland-Lucius Fox

Lector-Mr. Earle

Kyle Jables -Joe Chill (parents' killer)

Tristan Taylor-Mr. Finch

Serenity-Jessica (Secretary)

Etc

In the vast backyard of the Kaiba Mansion, 2 children are playing a game with each other.

Téa, let me see!

The young boy, Seto Kaiba age 8, has reached the greenhouse, where he believes that his friend, Téa Gardner, is hiding in. Looking around carefully, he decides to look under a nearby table. He finally sees Téa there.

"Téa, can I see?"

"Finders Keepers and I found it."

"In my garden."

She then opens her hand to reveal the legendary rare Blue-Eyes White Dragon card.

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon! There's only 4 of these in the whole world!"

"I know, Seto."

Quickly, the boy seizes the card away from his friend and runs off.

"Finders Keepers!"

Running towards an old well, he climbs ontop and above the wooden boards beneath. Soon after, Téa arrives outside the greenhouse.

"Where are you, Seto?"

Suddenly, the boards beneath him break loose, and he descends about 20 some feet, still falling.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Hearing the sound closeby, Téa runs for the well, and sees Seto fallen.

"SETO?"

Shortly, she sprints toward the large mansion behind her.

"Mom! Mister Arthur!"

In the Cave beneath the well, young Seto, in pain, attempts to get back up, but he hears something something screeching. Suddenly, from the darkness, a large number of bats burst out into the open. Afraid, Seto screams in anguish, against the flapping of their wings.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Immediately, a young Japanese man in his mid-twenties, and filthy unshaven face, wakes up from his nightmare.

"Did you have a dream?" asks his elderly cellmate.

"A nightmare."

"Worse than this place?"

Kaiba just shrugs, but it's clear that he can't really decide. He's in some Bhutanese prison.

Prison Courtyard: Later that morning

Kaiba and his cellmate line up for their grueling breakfast.

"They are going to fight you."

"Again?"

"Until they kill you."

"Can't they kill me before breakfast?"

As he's about to turn from the serving tables, he's immediately confronted by an enormous brute. He smashes Kaiba's plate away.

In broken English, the brute said, "You are in hell, little man..."

He punches Kaiba hard and he falls down toward the serving table.

"...and I'm the devil."

Picking himself up, Kaiba dusts himself off.

"You're not the devil...you're practice."

The jail bully swings his fist again, but Kaiba manages to catch it. Instantly, he headbutts the man two times and knocks him out. Suddenly, 6 more prisoners rush at Kaiba, trying to kill him. They grab him, but he bends his legs and pushes himself with the 6 bhutanese men towards the muddy ground. After the fall, Kaiba quickly gets back up, and starts beating the crap out of his foes. The fight is all over in a matter of seconds, but not because of Kaiba's brawling, but...

Some guards break the whole fight with their machine guns, shooting in the air. 2 guards quickly grabs Kaiba.

"Solitary!"

"Why?"

"For protection!"

"I don't need protection!"

"Protection for them!"

One of the guards point towards the beaten up prisoners.

Solitary Confinement Cell: Moments later

The guards shove Kaiba into the cell, forcing his fall onto the wet and filthy grounds.

"Get in!"

Kaiba then starts getting back up.

"Are you so desperate to fight criminals that you lock yourself in to take them on one at a time?"

"Actually they were 7 of them."

"I counted six, Kaiba-boy."

A little shocked, Seto responds almost immediately.

"How do you know my name?"

"The world is too small for someone like Seto Kaiba to disappear. No matter how deep he chooses to sink."

"Who are you?"

"My name is merely Pegasus, but I speak for Ra's al Ghul. A man greatly feared by the criminal underworld. A man who can offer you a path." The stranger presents himself before the disillusioned Kaiba heir. A middle-aged man, with some striking similarities with Aknadin (see Dawn of the Duel season) in appearance.

"What makes you think I need a path?"

"Someone like you is only here by choice. It's no secret you've been exploring the criminal fraternity, but whatever your original intentions...you've become truly lost."

"What path can Ra's al Ghul offer?"

"The path of a man who shares his hatred of evil...and wishes to serve true justice. The path of the League of Shadows."

Seto scoffs and breaks into small laughter.

"You're vigilantes."

"No, no, no. A vigilante is just a man lost in the scramble for his own gratification. He can be destroyed or locked up. But if you make yourself more than just a man...if you devote yourself to an ideal... If they can't stop you then you become something else entirely."

"Which is?"

"A legend, Mr. Kaiba. Tomorrow you shall be released. If you're bored with brawling with petty thieves and want to achive something...there is a rare blue flower that grows on the eastarn slopes. Pick one of these flowers. If you can carry it to the top of the mountain...you may find what you were looking for in the first place."

"And what was I looking for?"

"Only you can know that."

The mysterious man leaves the cell.

Next day: Near mountains

The next day, Kaiba gets released and get dropped off harshly. He starts to walk towards the mountains. Finally, he finds the batch of blue poppy flowers, and takes one. Later that day, he finds a mountain village nearby and goes inside. He spots a child and asks for food. An elderly man, who seems to be the boy's grandfather, appears soon after.

"No one will help you."

"But I need food."

"Then turn back."

Frustrated, Seto continues his long hike across the snowy mountains.

Himilayan Monastary: Much later

Kaiba, now exhausted barely made it to the entrance of the large monastary before him. Still tired, he attempts to knock on the large heavy doors. The doors open up suddenly, and Kaiba starts his way inside. At the end of the long hall, he sees someone sitting ontop of a throne, dressed in a red robe, bald head, practically the embodiment of fu manchu and Yellow

"Ra's al Ghul?" he says in broken English.

Then a thud noise is behind him. He looks around and sees an unmasked ninja close the doors. Shortly after, some ninja walk towards Kaiba, all dressed in black, armed with various kinds of martial artist weaponry.

"Wait!"

Kaiba looks to see Pegasus nearby. Ra's al Ghul then speaks something in a line of Urdu. Pegasus translates:

"What are you seeking?"

"I seek the...means to fight injustice. To turn fear...against those who prey on the fearful."

Kaiba then takes out the blue poppy and gives it to Pegasus. Pegasus holds it and shows it to Ra's Al Ghul. Once again, Ra's al Ghul speaks another line of Urdu. Pegasus translates:

"To manipulate the fears in others...you must first master your own. Are you ready to begin?"

"I can...I can barely stand..."

"Death does not wait for you to be ready!"

Pegasus immediately push-kicks Kaiba onto the floor. Kaiba, now in shock, struggles to get up but...

"Death is not considerate or fair!"

He kicks Kaiba in the ribs...hard.

"And make no mistake...here you face DEATH!"

As he's about to strike again, Seto snaps out of his physical exhaustion, and blocks the kick. He then throws Pegasus's leg away from him and assumes a martial arts stance.

"Tiger."

Kaiba rushes at Pegasus foolishly and is punished for doing so.

"Jujitsu."

As Kaiba attempts to hit him, he grabs it and spins Kaiba downward.

"AWWGGGHHH!"

"Panther."

Kaiba gets up quickly and tries a flurry of quick punches, but Pegasus blocks and parries his opponent's attacks even quicker. As Pegasus makes his last blocking technique, he grabs Kaiba.

"You're skilled, but this is not a dance."

He headbutts Kaiba in the face, then ends the spar with a knee-kick. Pegasus then nears Kaiba's face, now fallen on the wooden floors.

"And you are afraid...but not of me."

He places the blue poppy into the pockets of Kaiba's raggy jacket. He continues looking at the semi-unconscious man.

"Tell us, Kaiba-boy...what do you fear?"


	2. The tragedy

**Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Batman!**

_-Flashback-_

_Seto is lying helplessly against the swarm of bats as they finish flying around him. He is weeping silently. Moments later, he can see his father, Thomas Kaiba climbing down a rope to rescue his son._

"Son?"

_He looks up at his father._

"It's okay. It's okay. You'll be okay, Seto." _Thomas grabs his son's hand and helps him back up._

_Moments later, Thomas is carrying his son back into the large Kaiba Mansion._

_Meanwhile, a butler stands nearby Thomas Kaiba, who seems to be in his mid forties. He has a somewhat of a British accent._

"Will we be needing an ambulance, Master Kaiba?"

"No, I'll set the bone and take hims for an x-ray later, Arthur."

"Very good, sir."

_They pass Téa and her mother along the stairway to the Mansion's entrance._

"I'm very sorry, sir. I've told-"

"Don't worry. It's fine."

_Seto gives Téa the Blue-Eyes card that he held._

**Inside the Mansion**

"Took quite a fall, didn't we Master Seto?"

"And why do we fall, Seto? So that we can learn to pick ourselves up." adds Thomas.

_They move towards Seto's room and meet Martha Kaiba, Seto's mother._

"Just a little fall. It's just a small fracture."

"I hope so..." (I added this bit, 'cause well, in B. Begins, young Bruce never really interacted with his mother)

**Seto's Room, some weeks later**

"The bats again?"

_Seto nods._

"You know why they attacked you, don't you? They were afraid of you."

"Afraid of me?"

"All creatures feel fear."

"Even the scary ones?"

"Especially the scary ones, Seto. I got something to show you."

_He takes out a case, and opens it. Inside, is a pearl necklace._

"You think your mother will like them?"

"Yeah."

_Thomas then snaps the case shut._

"I think it's time to get up."

"Maybe..."

"No going back to bed."

_Seto tries resisting to get out of his bed, but to no avail._

"Is Mokuba coming, dad?"

"No no, he's only 3 years old..."

"Oh..."

**Later that day, the Kaiba family(except baby Mokuba)is taking a ride to the Domino Opera House**

"Did you build this train, Dad?"

"Domino's been good to our family, but the city's been suffering. People less fortunate than us have been enduring very hard times, since World War 2 ended. So we built a new, cheap, public transportation system to unite the city. And at the center, Kaiba Tower."

"Is that where you work?"

"No, I work at the hospital. I leave the running of our company to much better men."

"Better?"

"Well... more interested men."

Outside the impressive monorail system, we see the city's tall buildings. And the train, is heading towards Kaiba Tower.

**Later at the Domino Opera House: The play is Mefistofele**

_Onstage, the actors and actresses are all dressed in black colors, wrapping themselves around the stage's ropes, depicting the images of bats._

_Seto starts to panic alittle at their actions. All of a sudden, he remembers the bats flying around him earlier that day._

"Can we go?" _His father gives him a strange look and understands his son's experience._

"Please."

Silently "Okay. Let's go."

_He motions his wife to leave the theater._

**The Kaibas leave outside of a side exit in a alley**

"What's wrong, Seto?"

"No, no. It was me. I just needed some fresh air. A little bit of opera goes a long way. Right, Seto?"

_Thomas gives a quick wink at his son._

"Come on, lets go."

_They all start walking outside the alley. Then all of a sudden a stranger, a mugger appears before them. A dark-haired, homeless man, pulled out a gun and threatened the family. _

"Wallets, jewelry. Come on, FAST!"

Calmly "That's fine."

"Fast."

"Take it easy. Take it easy."

_He reaches for his wallet, and hands it over to the mugger._

"Here you go."

_The mugger fumbles with the wallet and drops it._

"It's fine. It's fine. Now just take it and go."

_The mugger takes the wallet, then looks at Martha's pearl necklace._

"I said, jewelry."

"Hey-" _As Thomas moves in front of his wife..._

BLAM!

_Thomas looks down at his chest; bleeding._

"Aaayyyiiiieeehhh! Thomas!"

Jablesfires at her BLAM!

_The mugger stares at the boy and runs away._

"Seto..."

_He looks at his father and starts tearing._

"Don't be afraid, son." Thomas dies from blood loss.

**Police station (later that night)**

_A crowd of reporters try to get information of that fateful night._

"Is that your father's?" asks a cop in his mid-twenties.

_Seto looks up at the multi-colored spiky haired young cop standing above him._

Reassuringly "It's okay. Come here." _He picks up the coat and gently drapes it ontop of Seto's shoulders._

"Mutou." Mutou's superior, Sheppard,_ appears._

_He instructs the beat cop to leave. Mutou leaves the room._

"Good news. We got him, son."

**A couple of days later at the Kaibas' funeral**

_Lector, an executive board member of Kaiba Corp, appears before Seto._

"You're in excellent hands, Seto. And we're watching the empire. When you grow up, it'll be waiting for you."

"Sir, Mokuba's in his bedroom sleeping...you can look after him..."

**Kaiba Mansion: Mokuba's room-Seto**

_Téa walks with her mother, while Seto watches from his window. She waves at him and he hesitatingly does so. Suddenly, Arthur appears._

"I thought that I'd prepare a little supper. Very well."

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Master Seto?"

"It was my fault, Arthur. I made them leave the theater..."

"No, no, no..."

"If I hadn't gotten scared..."

"No, no, Master Seto. Nothing you did...nothing anyone can ever excuse that man. It's his and his alone. Do you understand?"

Buries his face into Arthur's chest "I miss them, Arthur. I miss them so much."

"So do I, Master Seto. So do I."

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Mind your surroundings

**Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Batman!**

**Monastary Balcony: Present**

"Do you still feel responsible for your parents' death, Seto?"

"My anger outweighs my guilt."

"Come." _Both men leave the balcony._

**Monastary: Inside the dojo**

"You have learned to bury your guilt with anger. I will teach you to confront it and to face the truth."

_-Ontop of frozen lake---training_

"You know how to fight 6 men, we can teach you to engage 600. You know how to disappear, we can teach you become truly invisible." _They both start clasing their swords against each other._

**Back to Monastary**

"Invisible?"

"Avi!"

_Two nearby ninjas from above fall down gently from the ceiling._

"A ninja understands that a matter of invisibility takes patience and agility."

_Meanwhile, Seto is undergoing difficult training ontop of wooden poles above a pool. He's getting hit by 2 trainers, who are using wooden rods to brush against their trainee. He falls, unable to balance and avoid the attacks. As he moves his head up, he sees Pegasus's face, in pity._

_Later _

_Both men on the frozen lake move around each other, waiting for the first strike. Pegasus stares at Seto, cautiously, then suddenly he raises his sword and vertically strikes against Seto's training sword. Pegasus is too strong for his apprentice to handle, and so he falls down on the ice._

"Always mind your surroundings."

_He gets back up and starts his attack, Pegasus parries away._

_**Later: Inside **_

"Ninjitsu employs explosive powders."

"As weapons?"

"Or distractions. Theatricality and deception are powerful agents. You must become more than just a man in the mind of your opponent."

_Kaiba tosses the powder at the floor. BANG!_

_**Later**_

_A bhutanese man is held prisoner in a cage inside the monastary._

"Who is he?"

"He was a farmer. Then he tried to take his neighbor's land and became a murderer. Now he is prisoner."

"What will happen to him?"

"Justice. Crime cannot be tolerated. Criminals thrive on the indulgence of society's understanding."

-_Back to the frozen lake_

_Seto manages to throw off Pegasus's sword out of his hands_

"Your parents' death was not your fault."

_Angered, Seto lunges his sword against Pegaus. "_ARGGHH!"

_Pegasus blocks with his gaunlet. _It was your father's! _He pushes back Seto abit and he lands on the lake's surface_.

_He gets up and fights back, but Pegasus counters again._

"Anger does not change the fact that your father failed to act."

"The man had a gun!"

"Would that stop you?"

"I've had training--"

"The training is nothing. The will is everything." _His lunges his sword against Kaiba._ "The will to act-- UNF!" _Gets tripped by Seto and falls._

"Yield."

"You haven't beaten me. You've sacrificed sure footing for a killing stroke." _Taps onto the icy surface, thus causing Seto to fall into the icy cold water._

-_Frozen lake: Evening_

_Pegasus starts a fire to warm themselves._ "Rub your chest, your arms will take care of themselves. Your **stronger** than your father."

"You didn't know my father."

"But I know the rage that drives you, that impossible anger strangling the grief until the memory of your loved ones is just poison in your veins. And one day you wish that the person you loved never existed so you'd be spared that pain. I wasn't always in the mountains. Once I had a love, Cecelia. She was struck by a devastating disease. So I had traveled the world and went to Egypt. A mysterious man showed me these ancient carvings that depicted monsters. Naturally, I became interested and created a card game called Duel Monsters. When I came back to America, I realized that my company was involved in my former love's death. Soon after that, I slaughtered them all. Later, I left and came here, to The League of Shadows."

"Wait...you created the 4 legendary Blue-Eyes cards? I still have 3 of the 4!"

"Well, yes that's true, but that's not the point of this lecture. Your anger gave you great power. But if you let it, it will destroy you as it almost did me."

"What stopped your anger?"

"Vengeance."

"That's no help to me."

"Why, Seto? Why did you not avenge your parents?"

_To be continued..._


	4. The differences of justice and vengeance

-_Flashback-_**Kaiba Mansion**

_Inside the vast mansion, Seto Kaiba about 21 years of age, walks in the halls of his home. His old friend, Arthur the butler, is walking alongside him, carrying his luggage._

"Will you be heading back to Tokyo University after the hearing, sir? Or can I persuade you to stay on for a day or two, Master Kaiba?"

"I'm not heading back at all, Arthur."

"You don't like it there?"

"I like it fine. They don't feel the same way."

"I prepared the master bedroom."

"No. My room will be fine."

"With all due respect, sir, the Kaiba Mansion is your house."

_Kaiba, now alittle irritated, responds abit harshly._ "No, Arthur, it's my father's house."

"Your father is dead."

"This place is a mausoleum. If I have my way, I'll pull the damn thing brick by brick."

_Suddenly, the two men cease walking._

"This house, Master Kaiba, has sheltered 6 generations of your family."

"Why do you give a damn, Arthur? It's not your family."

"I 'give a damn,' because a good man once made me responsible for what was most precious to him in the whole world."

_Arthur then continues the walk upstairs._

"Miss Gardner has offered to drive you to the hearing. She probably hopes to talk you out of going."

"Should I just bury the past out there with my parents, Arthur?"

"Your brother, Mokuba, did it. And besides... I wouldn't presume to tell you what to do with your past, sir. Just know that there are those of us who care about what you do with your future."

"Haven't given up on me yet?"

"Never."

**Master Bedroom**

_Seto starts to look around, stares around his Duel Monsters card collection, and then finds an old picture of his parents. He smiles at it. He starts to open his briefcase, and inside it is a gun. He takes it and starts walking downstairs to where Téa is._

**Kitchen**

_Seto enters the kitchen, seeing Téa there. He also notices Mokuba having some lunch._

"Hey, Mokuba. It's been a while."

_Téa turns her head around, as Seto says..._

"Arthur still keeps the condensed milk on the top shelf."

"Hasn't he noticed that you're tall enough to reach now?"

"Well, old habits die hard, I guess."

"Never used to stop us anyway."

"No, it didn't. How's your mom?"

"She misses this place. So do I."

"Yeah. But it's nothing without the people who made it what it was. Now, it's only Mokuba and Arthur.

"And you."

"I'm not staying, Téa."

"You're just back for the hearing."

_He nods in approval._

"Seto, I don't suppose there's anyway to convince you not to come."

"Someone at this proceeding should stand for my parents."

"We all loved your parents, Seto. What Jables did is unforgivable."

"Then why is your boss, Mr. Taylor, letting him go?"

"In prison, Jables shared a cell with Gozaburo Falcone. He learned things, and he'll testify in exchange for early parole."

"Téa, this man killed my parents. I cannot let that pass. And, I need you to understand that, please."

"Okay."

**Domino Courthouse**

_In the courtroom, Téa's boss, Tristan Taylor is pointing out the reasons why Joey Wheeler should be released for early parole._

"World War II's depression hit working people, like Mr. Jables, hardest of all. His crime was appalling, yes, but it was motivated not by greed, but by of desperation. Given the 14 years already served, as well as his extraordinary level of cooperation with one of this office's most important investigations... we strongly endorse his petition for early release."

_Judge Faden, the (dis)honorable judge asks Mr. Jables to stand._ "Mr. Jables?"

Kyle Jables, now pushing 40, stands. "Your honor, not a day goes by when I don't wish I could take back what I did. Sure, I was desperate, like a lot of people back then, but that don't change what I did."

_Wheeler then sits back down._

Judge Faden states, "I gather there is a member of the Kaiba family here today. Has he got anything to say?"

_As this is happening, Téa and Jables both react and start turning in Seto's direction. Wheeler stares at Seto's cold blue eyes and immediately looks away. Seto starts to rise and walks out of the courtroom, while everyone's eyes are all on him. He waits outside the courtroom, and is starting to release his gun. The courtroom door opens while 2 cops come out._

_Several reporters swarm the 2 cops who try to shield Jables._

"He's coming out the side! He's coming out the side, guys!"

One of the reporters ask Jables, "Jables, any words for the Kaiba family?" Meanwhile Seto starts walking towards his parents' killer with a gun clasped to his hand. One of the reporters spots him and shouts, "Seto Kaiba!"

_All of a sudden, a blonde female reporter starts towards Wheeler as well._

"Jables! Hey, Jables! Falcone says hi."

_She fires her gun at Wheeler, killing him. _BLAM!

_In reaction to this, the 2 cops start pinning down the blonde female. Everyone near the scene screams and confusion and fear starts arousing. Seto, now shocked, loses his chance to 'avenge' his parents' death._

"Come on, Seto. We don't need to see this.

"I do."

**Téa's car**

"The DA couldn't understand why Judge Faden insisted on making the hearing public. Falcone paid him off to get Jables out into the open."

"Maybe I should be thanking them."

"You don't mean that."

"What if I do, Téa? My parents deserved justice."

"You're not talking about justice. You're talking about revenge."

"Sometimes they're the same."

"No, they're never the same, Seto. Justice is about harmony. Revenge is about you making yourself feel better. Which is why we have an impartial system."

"Your system is broken."

_Téa immediately turns and drives to the bad streets._

"You care about justice? Look beyond your own pain, Seto."

_He stares onto the filthy streets, dark alleys, and others. He's acting cold._

"This city is rotting. They talk about WWII's depression as if it's history, and it's not. Things are worse than ever down here. Falcone floods this city with crime and drugs... preying on the desperate, creating new Kyle Jables plural, every day. Falcone may not have killed your parents, Seto... but he's destroying everything that they stood for."

_Téa stops her car nearby a basement club._

"You wanna thank him for that? Here you go. We all know where to find him. But, as long as he keeps the bad people rich and the good people scared, no one'll touch him. Good people like your parents, who'll stand against injustice, they're gone. What chance does Domino have if the good people do nothing?"

"I'm not one of your good people, Téa."

"What do you mean?"

"All these years, I wanted to kill him. Now I can't."

_He pulls up his sleeve and turns his hand around revealing a handgun. Téa is shocked at this situation._

SLAP! _Téa slapped Seto in the cheek_. SLAP! _She does so again._

"Your father would be ashamed of you."

_Staring at Téa, Seto then starts getting out of the car. He watches Téa's car disappear. He then takes his gun out. Walking near the waterfront, he remembers the terrible night years ago. "No! I can't be like Jables" Ashamed of his gun-held hand, he throws the weapon into the water. He then enters the club._

**Basement Club**

_One of Gozaburo's guards frisks Seto and checks for any weapons and such._

"You're taller than you look in the tabloids, Mr. Kaiba. No gun? I'm insulted! You could've just sent a thank-you note."

"I didn't come here to thank you. I've come here to show you that not everyone's afraid of you in Domino."

"Only those who know me, kid. Look around you. You'll see 2 councilmen, a union official, a couple of off-duty cops, and a judge. Now, I wouldn't have a second's hesitation of blowing your head off right in front of them. Now, that's power you can't buy. That's the power of fear."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Because you think you've got nothing to lose. But, you haven't thought it through. You haven't thought about your lady friend down at the DA's office. You haven't thought about your old butler or your little brother too. Bang! (His gun's empty) People from your world... have so much to lose. Now you think, because your mommy and your daddy got shot you think that you know about the ugly side of life, but you don't. You never tasted desperate, you're... you're Seto Kaiba, the prince of Domino. You'd have to go 1000 miles to find someone who didn't know your name. So don't come down here with your anger, trying to prove something to yourself. This is a world you never understand. And you always fear what you don't understand. All right."

_Some of Falcone's men walk nearby. One of them shove Seto's head, then grabs him. Seto tries resisting, but he's being picked up. Next, the second thug hits Seto in the face. _Pop! Bam!

"Yeah, you got spirit, kid. I'll give you that. More than your old man anyway. In the joint, Jables told me about the night he killed your parents. He said your father begged for mercy. Begged. Like a dog."

_He notions the guards to take him out._

**Street**

_Falcone's men kick Kaiba out into the wet pavements of the street._

"Should've tipped better," says a homeless man nearby.

_Seto walks up to a homeless man near a fire. He throws away his tie, and takes some money out of his wallet, but throws the wallet away. He offers his money to the old homeless man._

"For what?"

"Your jacket."

"Okay. Hey, hey, hey. Let me have it. It's a nice coat."

_They trade jackets and coats._

"Be careful who sees you with that. They're gonna come looking for me."

"Who?"

"Everyone."

"It's a nice coat..."

_Kaiba notices a ship starting to leave. He runs for it and catches onboard._

"_**When you lived among the criminals, did you start to pity them?"**_

**Africa**-_some time after Seto left Domino_

"_**The first time I stole so that I wouldn't starve, yes."**_

_As he looks over a fruit market stand, he secretly takes a mango, while looking at a different type. Later, he sees a poor, hungry African boy nearby him, while he's eating._

"_**I lost many assumptions about the simple nature of right and wrong."**_

_In pity, he hands the fruit over to the boy._

**China**-_some time after Africa_

"_**And when I traveled... I learned the fear before a crime... and the thrill of success."**_

_Seto follows some Chinese criminals who try to steal some shipments from abroad the land. Immediately, several cops surround and arrest them._

"_**But I never became one of them."**_

**Later**-_after the arrest_

_A Chinese cop is angered that Kaiba's not saying his name._ _Another cop walks towards him._

"Fool. What the hell do I care what your name is? You're a criminal."

"I'm not a criminal (In fluent mandarin)."

"Tell that to the guys who owned these."

_The cop kicks a box nearby... Kaiba Corporation._

_Later, 2 armed soldiers lead Kaiba into the Bhutanese prison._

**Present**-_Himilayen Monastary_

"You traveled the world to understand the criminal mind and to conquer your fears."

_Pegasus readies Seto's old blue poppy and grinds it into dust and mixes it to form a liquid._

"But, a criminal is not complicated. And what you really fear is inside yourself. You fear your own power. You fear your anger...the drive to great or terrible things. Now you must journey inwards."

_He hands Seto a cup of the steaming liquid._

"You are ready. Breathe."

_Seto does so._

"Breathe."

_Seto breathes in the liquid's steam, deeper this time._

"Breathe in your fears."

_All the while, Seto is experiencing the dizzying effects of the potion. He sees images of bats flying around him._

"Face them."

_More images flash; bats, parents' death._

"To conquer fear, you must become fear. You must bask in the fear of other men."

_Pegasus walks away from Kaiba, with glowing eyes due to the effects of the drug._

"And men fear most what they cannot see."

_Pegasus then pulls out his mask and wears it. Immediately, dozens of ninjas form a wall between the two men. Kaiba follows suit, by putting on his own mask. He looks, sees the ninjas all with glowing eyes. He slowly walks towards them._

"You have to become a terrible thought."

_Instantly, the wall of ninjas pull out their swords and form two walls, creating an opening for Kaiba._

"A wraith..."

_Seto then pulls his sword out, readies for any attack._

"You have to become an idea!"

_Suddenly, Pegasus leaps out and strikes his student. He blocks and tries to counter-attack, but the ninjas form the wall again, seemingly in a pattern._

"Feel terror cloud your senses. Feel its power to distort. To control."

_The ninjas then perform another wall formation, turning about._

"And know that this power can be yours."

_Pegasus attacks Seto again. This time, a little more prepared, he blocks, but his mentor disappears into the ninja group. The ninjas form an opening, showing the 'box' in front of the testee._

"Embrace your worst fear. Become one with the darkness."

_Seto opens the box and inside it reveals a swarm of bats all surprising Kaiba._

"Focus. Concentrate. Master your senses."

_Instantly, Pegasus strikes at Seto with his sword, but Seto dodges. He spins and gets slashed by Pegasus's sword. Once again, the ninjas form the giant wall. After the formation, he sees that his sleeve's been cut, now a dead give-a-way, unless..._

_Kaiba slashes a ninja closest to him and does the same to a few others nearby. Meanwhile Pegasus is pacing lightly towards Kaiba. He knocks down Kaiba and places his sword against his throat._

"You cannot leave any sign." _He pulls off his own mask and seems disappointed._

"I haven't." _A ninja nearby puts his sword against Pegasus's neck. He takes off his mask. It is Kaiba. Pegasus smiles and notices that several others have slashed sleeves._

_Suddenly, throughout the room, from the balcony above, Ra's Al Ghul claps his hands in his display of acknowledging the trainee._

"Impressive."

_He leaves the balcony._

**Later**

_Ra's Al Ghul stirs something in a giant bowl. He says a line of Urdu. Pegasus translates:_

"We have purged your fear. You are ready to lead these men. You are ready to become a member of the League of Shadows. But, first you must demonstrate your commitment to justice. Lei-voy!"

_A ninja walks by, holding the bhutanese farmer. Pegasus hands Seto his sword. Realizing what he's being told to do._

"No. I'm no executioner."

"Your compassion is a weakness your enemies will not share, Seto."

"That's why it's so important. It seperates us from them."

"You want to fight criminals. This man is a murderer."

"This man should be tried."

"By whom? Corrupt bureaucrats? Criminals mock society's laws. You know this better than most."

Immediately Ra's responds, "You cannot lead these men... unless you are prepared to do what is necessary to defeat evil."

"And where would I be leading these men?"

"Domino. As Domino's favored son you will be ideally placed at the heart of criminality."

"How?"

"Domino's time has come. Like Constantinople or Rome before it... the city has become a breeding ground for suffering and injustice. It is beyond saving and must be allowed to die. This is the most important function of the League of Shadows. It is one we've performed for centuries. Domino... must be destroyed."

Seto says to Pegasus: "You can't believe in this."

"Ra's Al Ghul rescued us from the darkest corners of our own hearts. What he asks in return is the courage to do what is necessary."

"I'll go back to Domino and I will fight men like this... but I will not become an executioner."

"Seto, please. For your own sake, there is no turning back."

_Seto grabs the sword from Pegasus's hands. He swings his sword above the prisoner. Instead he catches a candle and flings it to spread fire on the wooden floor._

"What are you doing?"

"What's necessary, my friend."

_Pegasus looks up, while Seto knocks him out with his sword's handle. The ninjas immediately pull up their swords to battle Kaiba. While Ra's takes his sword and orders them to stop. He immediately does battle with Kaiba. Ra's strikes against Kaiba, but he parries and leaps sideways onto the floor. Meanwhile fire is spreading everywhere inside._

_Seeing Kaiba fallen, Ra's attacks his with his sword. But, Seto blocks it._ CLANG!

_Ra's counters by kicking and and continuing his relentless assault. As Kaiba manages to block his opponent's sword attacks, Ra's quickly strikes Seto in the face with his fist._ "Oooommphhh!"

_As the two skilled men continue their vain battle, Kaiba falls under Ra's powerful and supernatural moves. As Al Ghul's about to kill his 'traitor' of a student, an explosion nearby pushes the both of them onto the ground. Seto manages to fall far from the burning ceiling, as Ra's screams to his doom. Seto watches helplessly as Ra's bleeds from his mouth, dead._

_Kaiba, who sees Pegasus still unconscious on the floor, picks him up and starts to make an escape. During his escape, several ninjas fall and perhaps die in the fiery inferno that is destroying the support structures within the monastary. Suddenly, a forceful explosion knocks Kaiba and Pegasus out of the building._

_The 2 men are sliding against the icy slopes, Pegasus, still unconscious is still sliding downwards. Seto dives downwards headfirst to save Pegasus. Mere feet from the cliff ege, he grabs Pegasus and strains while pulling him back up._

**Sherpa's Hut**

_Seto places Pegasus onto a bed in the sherpa's hut._

"I will tell him you saved his life."

"Tell him that I have an ailing ancestor who needs me."

**Bar-Motel?**

_Kaiba walks in while everyone stares at him. He uses a phone at the bar to call home._

Arthur answers, "Kaiba residence."

"Arthur."

"Master Kaiba, it's been some time."

"Yes it has."

"I need a ride."

"And where are we, sir?"

"Bhutan I think."

"Very good sir. I believe that there's an airstrip at Khatmandu long enough for a G5. Make your way down there. I'll have the jet down in less than 24 hours."

"Thanks, Arthur." They hang up and prepare to meet the following day.


	5. I want to borrow it for spelunking

**Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Batman!**

**Air Strip**

_Finally, after 7 years of traveling the world, our hero in this story, Seto Kaiba returns to his homecity. He sees the jet landing near him. The door opens, revealing Arthur Pennyworth (related to the famous Alfred Pennyworth in Batman) now in his sixties._

"Master Kaiba, you've been gone for a long time."

"Yes, I have."

"You look very fashionable."

_He points out to Seto's raggy like clothes._

"Apart from the mud."

**Inside the private jet**

"Are you coming back to Domino for long, sir?"

"As long as it takes. I'm wanna show the people of Domino that their city doesn't belong to the criminals and the corrupt."

"After WW2 ended, your grandfather nearly bankrupted Kaiba Corp... combating poverty. He believed that his example would inspire the wealthy to save their city."

"Did it?"

"In a way. His son, your father's murder shocked the wealthy and powerful into action."

"People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy and I can't do that as Seto Kaiba. As a man... I'm flesh and blood, I can be ignored, I can be destroyed. But as a symbol... As a symbol I can be incorruptible. I can be everlasting."

"What symbol?"

"Something elemental... something terrifying."

"I assume that as you take on the underworld, this symbol is a persona to protect those you care about from reprisals?"

"You're thinking about Téa and Mokuba?"

"Actually, sir, I was thinking about myself."

"Have you told anyone that I'm coming back?"

"Well, I just couldn't figure the legal ramifications of bringing you back from the dead."

"Dead?"

"You've been gone seven years."

"You had me declared dead?"

"Actually it was Mr. Lector Earle. He's taking the company public. He wanted to liquidate your majority shareholding. Those shares are worth quite a bit of money."

"Well, it's a good thing I left everything to you, then."

"Quite so, sir."

_Arthur rests his head onto his seat._

"And you can borrow the Rolls, if you like. Just bring it back with a full tank."

"Where's Mokuba now?"

"In college, sir. He's gotten on with his life..."

**Domino Courhouse**

_Inside the court, Dr. Bakura, Arkham Asylum psychiatrist, is holding trial in placing serial killer, Marik Ishtar, into his asylum._

"In my opinion, Mr. Marik Ishtar is as much danger to himself as to others, and prison is probably not the best environment for his rehabilitation."

_In the side, Téa Gardner is upset by the Arkham doctor's thoughts._

**Later**

"Dr. Bakura?"

"Ah, Miss Gardner."

"Do you really believe that a man that butchers people for the mob doesn't belong in jail?"

"Well, I hardly would've testified to that otherwise would I, Miss Gardner?"

"This is the third of Gozaburo Falcone's thugs you've seen fit to be declared insane and to be moved into your asylum."

"The work offered by organized crime has an attraction to the insane."

"Or the corrupt."

"Mr. Taylor, I think you should check with Ms Gardner on just what implications your office has authorized her to make... if any."

_Tristan Taylor, Ms Gardner's boss comes up, with his arrow-shaped hair._ "What are you doing, Téa?"

"Tristan, what are you doing?"

"Looking out for you. Falcone has half the city bought and paid for, so drop it."

"How can you say such a thing?"

"Look, as much as I want Falcone behind bars, I care more about you."

"That's sweet." _She walks up close and gives him a small kiss on the cheek._

_Meanwhile, Seto, disguised as a homeless man, is walking away from the courthouse._

"We've been through all that."

**Kaiba Mansion-**_Library_

_On the floor, several papers and photos of the "good" and "bad" people are being written down by Seto's notebook._ _Suddenly, he hears some screeching._ _He stands up and starts walking down the hall. He sees a small bat flying around the lit ceiling in the main hall_.

"Blessed bat again, sir. They probably nest somewhere near the grounds."

_Seto thinks for a moment and finally gets his symbol._

**Kaiba Mansion-**_Front Entrance Stairway_

_Seto Kaiba is walking down, wearing full black clothes, complete with climbing equipment and a black leather trenchcoat._

_Moments later he is in the old greenhouse, tearing the vines that cover the hole to the cave he fell into all those years ago. Lowering himself, he carefully gets down and waits for bats to come. Impatient, he crawls into the darkness, going deeper in the cavern. He makes his way into the deeper parts of the cave, and slides down through a natural chute._

"Ummphh!"

_He snaps his glow stick and lights his appearance. Soon a swarm of bats start flying in Kaiba's direction. A little startled, he stands back up and embraces his fear._

**Private meeting room**

_Both Bakura and Gozaburo are talking in this same room discussing about their deal._

"No more favors, Gozaburo. Someone's sniffing around."

"Doc, I scratch your back and you scratch mine. I'm bringing in the shipments."

"We're paying you for that."

"Maybe money's not as interested in me as favors."

"I am more than aware that you are not intimidated by me, Mr. Falcone. But you know who I'm working for... and when he gets here-"

"He's- He's coming to Domino?"

"Yes, he is. And he gets here, he's not going to wanna hear... that you have been endangering our operation just to get your thugs out of a little jail time."

"Who's bothering you?"

"There's this girl at the DA's office."

"Then, just buy her off."

"No. Not this one."

"Idealist, huh. Well there's a answer for that too."

"I don't wanna know."

"Yes, you do."

**Kaiba Corp**

_Lector is making his claims in the boarding room to take over the company._

"No, we are showing very healthy growth in these sectors."

"I don't think that Thomas Kaiba would have viewed heavy-arms manufacture as a suitable cornerstone for our business."

"Well, that's 20 years ago. I think after 20 years we can allow ourselves... to stop thinking about what Thomas Kaiba would have done."

**Outside of the boarding room**

_Serenity, Mr. Earle's secretary is making her usual rounds during the day._

"Good morning, Mr. Earle's office. Yes, he's confirmed for the evening tomorrow evening."

_Suddenly, someone enters the room._

"Good morning. I'm here to see Mr. Earle."

"Name?"

"I'm Seto Kaiba."

_Hearing this, the young woman looks up dumbfounded at who she sees._

**Back to the board room**

"Thomas would probably not have taken this company public. But that is what we as responsible managers, are going to do."

_Pressing the secretary's intercom button_

"Serenity? Serenity, where are you?"

**Serenity's desk**

_Seto helps Serenity play golf._

"Eye on the ball, and..."

_Angered, Earle opens the doors._

"Why is no one answering the phone?"

_He looks and finds that someone is helping Serenity play golf._

"It's Kaiba Corp, Mr. Earle. I'm sure they'll call back."

"Seto? You're supposed to be dead."

"I'm sorry to disappoint."

**DA's office**

_Téa is near Tristan's desk in the office, handing him some papers._

"I need you to take a look at this."

"Téa, have you seen him yet?"

"Who?"

"Kaiba. It's all over the news. He's back."

_Téa, now alittle shocked turns away._

**Kaiba Corp**

"I'm sure you realize I can't stop the big machine."

_He hands Seto a drink._

"Too many wheels turning. We're going public."

"I understand. And I'll be handsomely rewarded for my shares. I'm not looking to interfere. I am looking for a job."

"Oh?"

"I just want to get to know the company that my family built."

"Any ideas where you would you start?"

"Applied Sciences caught my eye."

"Roland's Department. I'll let him know you're coming. You look like him, your dad, I mean. You're the only one left in the Kaiba family, so welcome home."

_The 2 men have "cheers" with their drinks._

**Applied Sciences Division**

"Environmental procedures, defense projects, consumer products. All prototypes. None in production on any level whatsoever."

"None?"

"What did they tell you what this place was?"

"They didn't tell me anything."

_Roland switches on the lights in the department._

"Lector told me exactly what it was when he sent me down here. Dead end. Place to keep me from causing the board any more trouble. Come on."

_They walk down the long hall of the department._

"You were on the board?"

"When your father ran things."

"You knew my father?"

"Oh yeah. Helped him build his train... ah here we are."

_He opens up a case containing weapons and gadjets; prototypes._

"Kevlar utility harness. Gas-powered, magnetic grapple gun. The 350-pound test monofilament."

_Roland walks on over to other prototypes, while Seto checks some gadjets out._

"Wonderful project, your dad's train. Routed it right into Kaiba Tower, along with the water and power utilities. Kind of made Kaiba Tower the unofficial center of Domino City. Of course, Earle let it go to rot. Here we are."

_He slides open the metal drawers of a large storage cabinet. Inside, is a body armor of strong fabrics._

"Nomex survival suit for advanced infantry. Kevlar biweave, reinforced joints."

"Tear-resistant?"

"This sucker will stop a knife."

"Bullet-proof?"

"Anything but a straight shot."

"Why didn't they put it into production?"

"Bean counters didn't think a soldier's life was worth 40 million yen."

_Roland closes the body armor cabinet shut._

"So what's your interest in it, Mr. Kaiba?"

"I want to borrow it for... spelunking."

"Spelunking?"

"Yeah, you know cave diving."

"You expecting to run into much gunfire by the Mafia in these caves?"

"Look, I'd rather not have Lector know about me borrowing-"

"Mr. Kaiba, the way I see it, all this stuff is yours anyway."

_To be continued..._


	6. Does it come in black?

**Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Batman!**

**Cave**

_Finishing some light systems for the cavern, Seto starts climbs back down to the damp cave grounds._

"Okay. Give it a try, Arthur."

_Arthur, nearby, does so and activates the swithes. Instantaneously, the lights go on soon after_.

"Charming."

_He stares at the bats still hanging on the stalactites._

"Well, at least you'll have company."

_As his Kaiba gets back down._

Arthur exclaims, "This must be the lowest foundation of the southeast wing!"

_They both head in the southeast corner._

"In the Korean War, your grandfather was involved in freeing South Koreans. Despite him being Japanese, he still helped. And I suspect that these caves came in handy."

_Seto walks towards some archway doors and finds a chain linked to a secret elevator climbing back towards the Mansion._

_Later_

_Seeing a waterfall nearby, Seto walks towards it and feels the rushing water._

"Arthur, come up here!"

"I can see everything all right from down here, sir, thank you very much!"

_Later_

_On some working tables in the cave, Seto, has covered his face with a facemask. He spray paints his metal gaunlets, matte black, courtesy from the League of Shadows. _PSST-PSST-PSST

_Continuously, he also sprays the Nomex/Kevlar armor matte black_. _Coating the armor with black spray paint, he's able to lessen his heat signatures, once he's in the 'night.'_

_-Later-Arthur and Seto are discussing the cowl's creation_

"Master Kaiba, we'll order the main part of the cowl from Singapore."

"Via a dummy corporation."

"Indeed. And quite seperately, we place an order to a Chinese company for these."

_He points to the horn-shaped things on the order catalog._

"Put it together ourselves."

"Precisely. But they'll have to be a large orders to avoid suspicion, sir."

"How large?"

"Say 10,000."

"Well, at least we'll have spares."

"Yes."

**Domino City-Evening-Mutou's car**

_Yugi Mutou, now in his forties, waits in the car for his crooked partner, Ushio Trudge, to finish his bribes and such. Trudge returns, satisfied with his latest addition to his corrupt cache of cash._

"Don't suppose you want a taste, Mutou. I just keep offering, thinking maybe someday you'll get wise."

"There's nothing wise in what you do, Trudge."

"Yeah, but Yuge, you don't take your taste, and it makes the rest of us guys nervous."

"I'm no rat! In a city this bent, who's there to rat to anyway?"

"Ha!"

_Trudge starts to car back to Domino Police Department._

**Domino Police Department**

_On top of roofs nearby the Police Headquarters, a ninja, Seto, is wearing his beta-test suit, wearing his ninja mask._

_Mutou heads in his office and sits down at his desk, resting a bit. All of a sudden, he sees that the lights went down in his office. Immediately he feels a gun-shaped item of somesort on the back of his head._

"Don't turn around. You're a good cop, one of the few here," starts Kaiba.

"What do you want?"

"Gozaburo Falcone brings in shipments of drugs every week. Nobody takes him down. Why?"

"He's paid up with the right people."

"What will it take to bring him down?"

"Leverage on Judge Faden... and a DA brave enough to prosecute."

"Téa Gardner."

"Who are you?"

As the scene shifts towards Seto's right hand, holding a stapler, "Watch for my sign." _Kaiba quickly disappears._

"You're just one man?"

"Now we're two."

"We?"

_Getting no response from the stranger, Mutou turns around and sees no one. Immediately, he rises and rushes towards his open window. As the Sergent looks up, he sees a the stranger climbing upwards. He runs up the stairs to the roof. He sees the guy running away._

"Freeze!"

_But the man is still running away._ _Seto, still escaping his Sergent "partner," runs towards the edge. Climbing onto some large metal pipes, the ninja leaps. Dropping down fast, he misses the top story, and then tries to grab a hold of the balcony below._

"Deeerrghh!"

_It breaks away, and then the next piece does so as well.._

"Agghhh! Igggaaghh..."

_In spite of all this, Kaiba slips into the shadows._

One of the nearby cops asks him, "What the hell was that, Mutou?"

"Just some nut."

**The next day at the Applied Sciences Division at KaibaCorp**

_From his desk, Roland, watches Kaiba approaching._

"Well, what is it today? More spelunking?"

"No. Today it's BASE-jumping."

"BASE-jumping? Isn't that like parachuting?"

"Kind of. Do you have any lightweight fabrics?"

"You know, I think I have just the thing."

_Later_

_Roland opens up a case and pulls out a black cloth._

"It's called memory cloth. Notice anything?"

_He hands the cloth to Kaiba. Seto just shrugs._

"Regularly flexible, but put a current through it..."

_Wearing a kevlar/electrical glove, Roland touches the fabric. Suddenly, it stretches outward._

"Molecules realign, it becomes rigid."

"What kind of shapes can you make?"

"Can be tailored to fit any structure based on a rigid skeleton."

"Too expensive for the Army?"

"Well, I don't think that they ever tried to market it to the billionaires, spelunking, BASE-jumping crowd."

"Look, Roland."

"Yes, sir?"

"If you're uncomfortable-"

"Mr. Kaiba, if you don't want tell me exactly what you're doing, and when I'm asked, I don't have to lie. But don't think of me as an idiot."

"Fair enough."

_He looks off and notices a large vehicle covered in wraps_.

"What's that?"

"Oh, The Burst Stream? Oh, you wouldn't be interested in that..."

_**Inside a test-track of KaibaCorp warehouse-The Burst Stream**_

_The massive tank-like vehicle zooms along inside the warehouse._

"Mr. Kaiba, she was built as a bridging vehicle. During combat, 2 of these would jump over a river, towing cables."

_Meanwhile, Seto, is boosting the vehicle's speed to higher velocity._

"Over here on the throttle, flip that open and throttle up. This is what boost you up to a rampless jump-no not now!"

_But it's too late, Seto activated The Burst Stream's throttle system._

"No, not now son..."

_Roland slows the large tank-like vehicle down_.

"We couldn't get the damn bridge to work, but this baby works just fine!"

_Seto, makes a turn and stops the vehicle completely._

"So, what do you think?"

"Does it come in black?"

_To be continued..._


	7. I'm Batman

**Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Batman!**

**Domino City**_**-**__Black Market Club-Night_

"Trudge, I need you at the docks on Thursday."

"Problems, Gozaburo?"

"I don't want any trouble with the last shipment."

"Sure. Word on the street is you got a beef with someone in the DA's office."

"Is that right?"

"And, there's a fat prize... waiting for anybody willing do to anything about it."

"So, what's your point, Trudge?"

"Have you seen the girl?"

_In the meantime, Seto, disguised as a homeless beggar, listens carefully, hidden._

"It's a cute little assistant DA. Don't you think that's a little bit too much heat to bring down, maybe? Even for this town."

"Never underestimate Domino City. People get mugged coming home from work everyday of the week. Sometimes- Sometimes things just go bad!"

**Cave**

_Meanwhile, Arthur is testing the hardness of a cowl piece at a workstation. As he slams the baseball bat... _SMASH!

"Sir, there's a problem with the graphite with this one. The next 10,000 will be up to specifications."

"At least they gave us a discount."

"Quite. In the meantime, sir, may I suggest you try avoid landing on your head?"

_He picks up one of the shattered pieces of the cowl. Seto then combines the "horns" of the cowl, with the servo-mounted microphone._

_Later_

_Seto pulls out the kevlar utility harness and cuts off the shoulder straps, leaving only a belt with sliding attachments. He then places his hands onto the harness, feeling it. Testing out the memory fabric, Kaiba checks it's function and such. As he swings and moves the 'claws' of the cloth, it reveals the similar flapping of a bat's wing._

_Using a metal lathe, he takes chunks of steel, and carves them into shuriken._ _Finishing on the last "shuriken," Arthur approaches nearby and hands him a thermos._

"Why bats, Master Kaiba?"

"Bats frighten me. And it's time my enemies shared my dread."

_Immediately, he takes a "shuriken" and tests it out on the wall, showing the bat symbol._

**Domino Waterfront**_**-**__Night_

_A car appears near the docks, and it's revealed as Trudge. He walks up to some of Falcone's men and takes a "teddy bear"._

"What's this?"

_He tears the bear and sees some plastic baggies inside._

"Continue."

_He walks back to the car and talks with Gozaburo Falcone._

"Looks fine out there. The bears go straight to the dealers."

"Yeah, and the rabbits go to the man in the Narrows."

"What's the difference?"

"Ignorance is bliss, my friend. Don't burden yourself with these secrets of scary people, Trudge."

_Meanwhile, one of Falcone's thugs heads back to get another load of shipments. As he enters the open containter... he's yanked into the darkness._

"AGGGHHHH!"

_Suddenly, 2 of the thug's associates notice he's gone._

"Hey, Steiss."

_No answer, just silence._ _Both men walk towards to where their "friend" disappeared to._

"Steiss?"

KKSSHH—KKSSHH-KKSSHH!

_Then all of a sudden, the lamps go out. They see something on the ground, a bat-shaped metal plate._ _One of the thugs picks the "bat" up. As the thug stares at the strange shape in his hand, another stares above, confused._

"What?"

_Then both men start looking up..._

"What the hell?"

_... and a giant 6-foot bat drops down on the thug who asked, "What?"_

"A-A-A-G-G-G-G-H-H-H-H!"

_The second thug runs off to escape the dark figure. Meanwhile, some of the Falcone's other men hear the screams. All the while, an armed thug sees something fly by and he starts firing in that direction._

BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA!

**Docks**_**-**__Falcone's car_

"I better check it."

_Trudge leaves the car._

_During the same time, the cowardly thug runs, trying to escape his doom. He encounters his other friend, the armed one. He continues running off, and goes into deeper parts of the docks and when he least expects it... SWOOP! He's captured by the darkness_

_The group of thugs, now react, startled by the silent attack._

**Back to car**

"There's a problem out here. You better bail." Trudge warns the crime boss.

**Docks**_**-**__Lone armed thug_

_Nervous, sweating, and most importantly afraid, he arms his gun at all direction, trying to prepare himself from his obvious doom._

_Seeing something move, he fires aimlessly. _BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA!

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Here," whispers a low, grating voice.

"Dddaaagghh!" screams the thug as he turns and sees the giant bat, hanging upside-down.

_Before the thug could fire he's already surrounded by darkness. Having enough of this shit, Gozaburo moves out of his car, and deeper into the shipments._

**Dock**_**-**__Group of thugs_

_A shadow drops down on the center of thugs' ring. Immediately, they turn around, and they all try to attack the dark creature. One of the thugs swings a chain, while another, a knife. The shadow ducks underneath the chain, and sweep-kicks the knife-wielder to the ground. The chain swings again, but this time, the Batman lets it wrap around his ankle. Kicking his leg sideways, he rips the weapon away from the wielder, and finishes him off with a powerful headbutt. Performing a roundhouse with the chain-wrapped leg, he whips three thugs behind him. Meanwhile, Falcone watches in fear, and then retreats back to his car. Back to the fight, one thug falls down by the fist of the Bat. Moments later, he then continues to beat the living hell of the rest and the fight is over. The last thug falls down, to the superior fighting skills of... The Batman._

_Gozaburo Falcone starts going back to his car quickly after seeing the mysterious figure defeat all his men. Taking out his shotgun, he loads it and readies to fire._

"What the hell are you?"

_As if retaliation occurred to those words, Falcone's sunroof shatters and immediately, he's pulled up. He finally sees the figure as a masked man in a black coated armor._

"I'm Batman."

_Batman headbutts Falcone unconscious and sees a homeless man nearby. Recognizing him as the same one who he gave his coat to 7 years ago. _The Dark Knight says, "Nice coat."

Replying in shock, "Thanks..."

_Quickly, the mysterious avenger takes his "prey" upwards to leave him for the police._

**Domino City**_**-**__Monorail_

_Téa Gardner, who is going back home, is sitting alone, but as she rises at her stop, she notices a man nearby on his cellphone._

_Thinking he was harmless, she continues on her way. Immediately, the man runs after her, as soon as she left the train._

_Walking down in the station, she sees a big, bald man heading her way. Continuously, she goes to the opposite of him, but he pushes her back. The same man from before appears shortly, and she sees that she's outnumbered. In self-defense, she whacks the skinnier man, and pulls out her tazer threatens the bigger man. Unknowingly, she doesn't see Batman take the skinnier guy from behind her. In reaction to the sight, the bald guy runs off, to escape harm._

"That's right you better run!"

_But when she turns around, she sees Batman. Thinking him as a menace, she tazers him, but it fails to do any harm._

In a low, grating voice, "Falcone sent them to kill you."

"Why?"

"'Cause you rattled his case."

_He drops a picture of Judge Faden's bribery on the floor._

"What's this?"

"Leverage."

"For what?"

"To get things moving."

"Who are you?"

"Someone like you, someone who'll rattle the cages."

_As Téa picks up the leverage, she then sees that her guardian angel is gone._

"Ma'am? Everything okay?"

**Docks**_**-**__Domino Police arrives_

_In the background, a bunch of reporters try to uncover more information of the incident at Domino's Docks. A cop car's door opens and out comes Sergent Mutou. As Mutou and another cop walk passby, they notice Falcone's thugs, tied up._

The cop asks, "Falcone's men?"

"Does it matter? We'll never tie him to it anyway," says Yugi.

"Mutou, I wouldn't be too sure of that."

_The cop points his head towards the Harbor light. Mutou looks on, and is curious. As he and the other walk towards the search light, a photographer finishes his picture... of Falcone strapped unconscious to the light!_

"What the hell is that?" asks one cop who stares into the sky.

_Yugi sees the light signal, now shaped like a bat due to Falcone, in the night sky. He stares continuously onto the symbol and remembers the stranger._

"Cut him down," orders Mutou.

**Domino City**_**-**__Towering building_

_A dark statue stands on a building's edge, ontop of one of Domino's tallest buildings. Not a statue, but a creature of the night, wearing a cape._

_It is the Batman._

_To be continued..._


	8. It's what you do that defines you

**Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Batman!**

**Domino Police Headquarters**_**-**__Next morning_

_Commissioner Sheppard is showing the front page of the newspaper, "Domino Post" to all his officers, lieutenants, captains, etc._ _The front page covers the whole Falcone arrest last night. Sheppard is visibly angry at all this due to this vigilantism._

"Unacceptable. Now, I don't care if it's rival gangs, Guardian Angels, or the goddamn Salvation Army. Get them off the streets, and off the front page."

One of the captains states,"They say it was just one guy...or a creature."

"It was some asshole in a costume," Sheppard replies.

_Yugi Mutou raises his hand to make his statement about the vigilante._

"Yes, Mutou?"

"This guy did deliver us one of the city's biggest crime lords."

"Mutou, no one takes the law into their own hands in my city, understand?"

**Tristan Taylor's office-**_Later that morning_

_Téa tosses a newspaper onto her boss's desk; the front page obviously showing Falcone's arrest._

"No way to bury it now, Tristan."

"Maybe so, but there's still Judge Faden."

"I've got Faden covered."

"Ok, but what about this bat they're babbling about?"

Even if these guys will swear in court that to being thrashed by a giant bat, we've got Falcone at the scene. Drugs, prints, cargo manifests... this bat character gave us everything."

"Okay, let's do it."

**Kaiba Mansion**_**-**__Master Bedroom around 3 pm_

_Arthur raises the curtains, while Kaiba is complaining._

"Bats are nocturnal!"

"Bats maybe, but even for billionaire playboys, 3 o'clock is pushing it. The price of leading a double life, I fear. Your theatrics made an impression."

_Arthur puts down a tray, holding Seto's "breakfast" He hands Kaiba a newspaper revealing the front page._

"Theatricality and deception are powerful weapons, Arthur. This is a good start."

_Seto, now bare chested, reads the paper, while Arthur notices large bruises around his arms and torso._

"Master Kaiba, if those are to be the first of many injuries to come, it would be wise to find a suitable excuse. Polo, for instance."

"I'm not learning polo, Arthur."

"Strange injuries, a non-existent social life. These things beg the question as to what exactly does Seto Kaiba do with his time and his money."

"What does someone like me do, Arthur?"

"Drive sports cars, date movie stars, buy things that are not for sale."

_Seto considers this and immediately drops down to the floor doing many push-ups quickly._

"Who knows, Master Kaiba, you start pretending to have fun, you might even have a little by accident."

**Earle's office-**_Kaiba Corp_

_Johnson walks in the room, who seems troubled._

"Sir, we have a situation."

"All right."

"The Coast Guard picked up one of our cargo ships last night. It was heavily damaged, all crew missing, probably dead. The ship was carrying a prototype weapon, a microwave emitter. It's designed for desert warfare. But it- It looks like somebody... turned it on. It uses focused microwaves to vaporize the enemy's water supply. The damage to the ship was catastrophic. The weapon itself is..."

"Missing?"

"Yes, sir."

_**-Hotel Restaurant-Evening**_

_A Lamborghini Murciélago arrives near the valet station. Coming outside the fancy car, is no other than Seto Kaiba._ _He is dressed in a "suit"._

"Nice car," comments a valet.

Seto replies, "You should see my other one."

_The second valet opens up the passenger door, revealing European and Eurasian models. The latter walks out of the car first, who sat atop of the other during the ride._

**Hotel Restaurant**

_Lector and his guests are at a table, while he notices Seto and his model "dates"._

**Same**_**-**__Later_

_Both of Lector's guests starts a discussion about the Batman._

"He's done something the police haven't done," starts the female guest.

"You can't take the law into your own hands," replies the male guest.

"Well, at least he's getting something done."

_Meanwhile both of Seto's dates are going over to the pool for their "fun."_

The male guest says, "Seto, help me out here."

"Well, a guy who dresses up as a bat clearly has issues."

"But he put Falcone behind bars," remarks the socialite.

_Kaiba leans a bit forward with his chin and hand, thinking._

"And now the cops want to bring him in, so what does that tell you?"

"They're jealous."

_The Maitre D comes up to Kaiba and says, "_Sir, the pool is for decoration, and your friends do not have swim wear."

_Seto then looks over to the pool and sees Mai and Ishizu swimming in the pool, naked._

"Well, they're European, more or less," repied Kaiba.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

_Seto takes out a check book and writes on it, while Lector sees him doing so._

"It is not a question of money," says the Maitre D in response to what he believes Seto is doing.

"Well, you see..."

_The billionaire stands up and continues..._

"...I'm buying this hotel, and I'm setting some new rules about the 'pool' area."

The female guest randomly states, "I think that the Batman deserves a medal."

"And a straitjacket to pin it on," adds Lector.

_Seto walks over to the "pool" and the 2 models pull him in._

_**Hotel Exit-**Later_

_Kaiba and his 2 dates are all soaked, wearing white towel robes, except for Seto. They start walking for the car to pull up. The billionaire gives the valet a tip._

"Thank you."

As Kaiba continues toward his car...

"Seto?"

_Seto turns and sees Téa standing, all dressed for dinner._

"Téa?"

"I'd heard you were back."

_He nods in response._

"What are you doing?" asks Téa.

"Ahh, just swimming... here. Wow, it is good to see you."

"You were gone a long time."

"I know, Téa. How are things?"

"The same. Job's getting worse."

Smiling, Seto replies, "Can't change the world on your own..."

"What choice do I have... when you're too busy swimming?"

"Téa, all of- All this..."

_He assumes a more serious demeanor._

"... It's- It's not me. It's... Inside, I am... I am more."

Sherry Leblanc from the car yells, "Come on, Seto! Come on!"

Aki shouts, "Seto, we have some more hotels for you to buy!"

"Seto... deep down you may still be that same great kid you used to be... But it's not who you are underneath... It's what you do that defines you."

_As she says that last sentence, Seto loses his grin._

_Téa then moves away from Seto, who's now still standing, feeling saddened by her words._

_To be continued..._


	9. You need to lighten up

**Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Batman!**

**County Jail**_-The next day_

_Walking down the stairway to Falcone's cell, Dr. Bakura, is planning to "experiment" with him._

A prison official greets the white-haired doctor, "Dr. Bakura, thanks for coming."

"Not at all. He cut his wrists?"

"Falcone's probably looking for the insanity plea, but if anything should happen..."

"Of course, better safe than sorry."

_The prison official unlocks the cell door for the Arkham Doctor to "visit" Falcone._

Seeing who's coming in, Falcone, sarcastically says, "Yeah, Dr. Bakura, I can't take it anymore. It's all too much. The walls are closing in... blah, blah, blah. A couple days of this food and it'll be true."

_Bakura sits down on the chair._

"What do you want?"

"I wanna know how you're gonna convince me to keep my mouth shut."

"About what? You don't know anything."

"I know that you don't want the cops to take a closer look at the drugs they seized. And I know about your 'experiments' with the inmates of your nuthouse. You see, I don't get into business with a guy without finding out his dirty secrets. And those goons you used, I own the muscle in this town. Now, I've been bringing your stuff in for months, so whatever **he's** planning, it's big, and I want in."

"Well, I already know what he'll say. That we should kill you."

"Ha! Even he can't get me in here, not in my town."

_Taking off his glasses, Bakura gets a little pissed. He opens the locks of his briefcase and takes out a burlap sack mask._

"Would you like to see my mask, Falcone? I use it in my experiments. Now, I'm probably not very frightening to a guy like you. But these crazies... they can't stand it."

_Bakura places the mask on..._

"So when did the nut take over the nuthouse?"

_Pressing a button in the briefcase, a puff of white smoke shoots at Falcone who's now coughing and shocked._

PFFSSSTT!

"They scream and they cry..."

_Falcone, now screaming in fear, looks and sees... a demonic scarecrow. Everything around Gozaburo are now distorted, away from his control. He's now about to be permanently incarcerated in Arkham._

"... AS MUCH AS YOU'RE DOING NOW!"

"Aaaaaaaagggggghhhhhh!"

**Outside of Falcone's cell**_-Moments later_

_Bakura comes out of the room, almost immediately after Gozaburo's screaming. His cries and screams can be heard, echoing._

"Well, he's not faking, not that one. I'll talk with Judge Mako and see if I can get him moved to a secure wing at Arkham, as you can see I can't treat him here."

_The prison official, now curious looks into Falcone's cell, and sees a horrific sight._

**Domino**_-Evening_

_Ontop of one building, stands a dark figure. His cape billowing in the wind, about to rain heavily. A storm's coming soon._

**Yugi Mutou's apartment**_-Evening_

_Rebecca, Mutou's wife, tries to feed their baby, but fails to do so. Yugi then kisses his wife, and starts to take out the trash. Moments later after he's putting the trash lid ontop..._

"A storm's coming," says a course voice nearby.

_Startled, Yugi, looks around and sees Batman perched ontop a fire escape nearby. Seeing who he is, he closes the door behind him._

"The criminal scum is getting jumpy 'cause you stood up to Falcone."

"It's a start. Your partner was at the docks with Falcone."

"Well, he moonlights as a low-level enforcer."

"They were splitting the shipment in two. Only half went to the dealers."

"Why? What about the other half?"

"Trudge knows."

"He won't talk."

"He'll talk to me."

"Commissioner Sheppard set up a massive task force to catch you. He thinks you're dangerous."

"What do you think?"

"I think you're trying to help..."

_Mutou looks up and sees that Batman's gone._

"...but I've been wrong before."

**Domino: Falafel stand**_-Flass_

_The vendor places the materials to make the falafel, while the fat cop says..._

"Come on, I ain't got all night..."

_Trudge, being the corrupt cop he is, he takes some dollars from the vendor. As he walks away with the falafel and the money..._

"Trudge, I have kids to feed."

"What, they don't like falafel?"

_**Dark alley**_

_The corrupt cop starts to walk in a dark alley. But before he could finish his food... all of a sudden, he's yanked from the pavement! Being pulled up, stories and stories of buildings, he's now screaming, and moments later he's upside down, now face to face with the Batman. Holding onto his ankle, the Dark Knight screams..._

"WHERE WERE THE OTHER DRUGS GOING?"

Whimpering in fear, Trudge replies weakly, "I never knew. I don't know... I swear to God."

"SWEAR TO ME!"

_Angered, Batman drops Flass down about 3 or 4 stories down and pulls him back up._

"AAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"I don't- I don't know. I never knew. Never. They- They went to some guy for a couple days before they went to the dealers."

"WHY?"

"There was something- Something else in the drugs... something hidden."

"WHAT?"

"I never went to the drop-off point. It was in the Narrows. Cops only go there when they're enforced."

"DO I LOOK LIKE A COP?"

"No-!"

_He drops Trudge downwards, who's now screaming, to the ground. As it looks like Trudge is about be seriously injured from the fall... the grapple line stops abruptly._

"AAAAHHHHHH! Aaawwwgghhh..."

**Domino Docks**-_-Evening_

_Three men walk down the long corriders of the shipping crates, which one of them is Tristan Taylor, Téa's boss and friend._

_He notices 1 crate that has 1 more extra thing inside._

"This is the one I'm talking about."

_One of the two men checks it on their list._

"What's your problem with it, Mr. Taylor?" asks a employee of the docks.

"This shouldn't exit. This ship left Singapore with 246 containers, but arrived with 247. So, I'm guessing there's something I'm not supposed to find in there."

"Listen, Mr. Taylor, we don't want to know what's in Mr. Falcone's crate."

"Things are working a little differently now, so open it up."

_One of the dock workers open the crate, so that Tristan can look around. Using a flashlight to see the 'extra' shipment, he finds a large device in a box with the KC logo, which is Kaiba Corp._

"What the hell is this?"

_Before he could turn around, 1 of the dock employees knocks him down and the other shoots him with a silenced gun._

PEERCHT-PEERCHT!

**The Narrows**_-Evening-Raining_

_We see Batman, hiding in the shadows of the rainy, dark night. The Narrows, a crumbling part of Domino, the worst parts of all of Japan, probably, is now busy as usual. Civilians walk, a moped rider rides away..._

_On the side of one building, Batman, using an optic cable, is searching for 'rabbits.' Moments later, a young boy about 12, Leon Wilson/Schroider (from the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship season), comes out of a window and just wanders around and sees Batman._

"It's you, isn't it? Everybody's been talking about you."

"Get in here, Leon!" shouts a man with some German accent (not his older brother, who he reunites later; his adoptive father).

"The other kids won't believe me."

_Taking out a gadjet out of his utility belt, Batman hands it to the kid. Continuously, the shadow climbs higher along of the building. When inside an abandoned apartment, full of stuffed rabbits, he takes a closer look, but he hears a noise. Quickly, Kaiba disappears into the shadows._

_Three men appear, one of which is Dr. Bakura, who's leading his thugs to burn the evidence._

"Get rid of all traces."

"Better torch the whole place, Bakura."

"All right," replies the other.

_Bakura notices dripping rain from an open window and takes a closer look._

_Meanwhile, his thugs are pouring kerosene all over the floor to prepare the torch the place. One of the thugs goes to a nearby bathroom and starts urinating on a toliet._

_But unknown to him, a dark figure is hiding behind him and as he looks towards a mirror... _CRACK! _The man is instantly knocked out. Both Bakura and the 2nd thug hear the sound nearby. In reaction, Bakura starts to walk away... while his goon tries to find out what has happened._

_Not being able to see in the dark, the second thug clicks his lighter. From out of the shadows, Batman rips it from the guy's hand and drops the thug with a quick, but powerful elbow strike onto the floor. Batman turns to Bakura, who's now wearing his 'scarecrow' mask. Quickly, he tries to wave the small puff of white smoke from Bakura. But now, he starts to see hallucinations._

"Aw, having trouble, Batman?"

_Kaiba, now hallucinating, sees Bakura's mouth, with a bat popping out. Now losing balance and coordination, Kaiba falls on the side of a table, and struggles to stand up._

"Take a seat."

_Bakura smashes a bottle of gasoline over Batman, thus spreading 'fire fuel' all over his costume._

"Have a drink."

_Batman, still hallucinating is suffering from his visions of his fear and his parents' murder. Reeling in the drug's effects, he swings his arms around, trying to evade nonexisting foes._

"You look like a man who takes himself too seriously."

_Bakura watches in silent delight of the Batman suffering._ _He takes out a lighter._

"Do you want my opinion? You need to lighten up."

_He throws the lighter on Batman, who's now covered in flames. Even though his Nomex fabric, Kevlar biweave armor protects him, he leaps desperately at the windows. Smashing through, still covered in flames though, the drugged hero drops to the ground. He falls hard ontop of a car._

"Huuaaargghhh!"

_He rolls over the wet, damp pavements of the ground to stop the flames covering him. Groaning, he sees nearby civilians looking at him with strange looks on their faces. Getting back up, he struggles to an alley and takes out his grapple gun and aims it at a roof. Scaling higher and higher, he manages to reach for a roof and in great pain as well. Fumbling with his belt, he grabs a LCD and calls Arthur._

"Arthur, help me."

_As he finishes the call, he suffers vivid images: his father and mother murdered in front of his eyes, more bats swarming around him._

**Rolls**_-later_

_Arthur drives the car and looks through the rear view mirror and sees his old friend suffering from hallucinations._

"Blood. Take. Take poison. Blood poison. Poisonous. Poisonous."

"_Seto..._ _why do we fall?" _(His dream/nightmare now)

_To be continued..._


	10. Taste of your own medicine, Doctor?

**Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Batman!**

**Master Bedroom, Kaiba Mansion**_--Morning_

_Kaiba awakes from his nightmarish hallucinations and sees that he's back at home._

"How long was I out?"

"Two days. It's your birthday, sir. Many happy returns...including Mokuba."

_Mokuba hands a glass of water to Kaiba to drink after his suffering. (Mokuba's about 23)_

"Take it easy, big brother."

"I've felt these effects before, but this was so much more potent. It was some kind of hallucinogen, weaponized, in aerosol form."

_Suddenly, Roland appears before the bedside replying to what he heard Kaiba just said._

"You have been hanging at the wrong clubs, Mr. Kaiba."

"I called Roland when your condition worsened after the first day, sir."

"I analysed your blood, isolating the receptor compounds and the protein-based catalyst."

"Am I meant to understand any of that, Roland?"

"Not at all. I just wanted you to know how hard it was. Bottomline, I synthesized an antidote."

"Could you make more?"

"You planning on gassing yourself again, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Well, you know how it is, Roland. You're out at night, looking for kicks, and someone's passing around the weaponized hallucinogens.

Smiling, Roland answers back, "I'll bring what I have. The antidote should inoculate you for now. Arthur, always a pleasure."

"Roland."

"Does Mokuba know, Arthur?"

"Yes, he knows. So does Roland."

"I see..."

**Kaiba Mansion**_--Sometime in the afternoon_

_Arthur is talking with Téa who had just arrived._

"You sure you don't want to come in?"

"I have to get back. I just wanted to leave this gift."

"Thank you."

_Then Seto Kaiba sees Téa nearby the entrance._

"Téa?"

"Looks like someone's been burning the candle at both ends. Must've been quite an occasion."

"It is my birthday."

"I know. I'm sorry that I can't come tonight. I was just dropping off your present."

"You've got better plans?"

"My boss, Tristan Taylor, has been missing for two days. Which in this city, means I should probably start by looking at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.

"Téa..."

_Then Téa's cell phone rings abruptly. _Ring Ring Ring

"Excuse me. Téa Gardner. Who authorized that? Get Bakura down there right now. Do not take no for an answer, and call Dr. Miho Nozaka. Tell her that we'll need our own assessment on the judge's desk by morning."

"What's wrong, Téa?"

"It's Gozaburo Falcone. Dr. Bakura moved him to Arkham Asylum on suicide watch."

"You're going to Arkham now? It's in the Narrows, Téa."

"You enjoy your party, Seto. Some of us have work to do."

"You be careful."

"Happy 28th birthday."

_Téa then gets outside the Mansion and starts her car for Arkham Asylum._

_Seto opens up the small box that Téa gave him. The note says "Finders Keepers" and inside, is the 4th Blue-Eyes card that she had 20 years ago. He smiles._

_Seeing Téa's car leave, Seto quickly runs over to the main hall of his vast Mansion. _

"But, Master Kaiba, the guests will be arriving."

"Keep them happy until I arrived. Tell them that joke you know."

_Seto gives Arthur a gentle slap on his left arm._

"He's going, isn't he, Arthur?"

"Yes, Master Mokuba, he is."

**Kaiba Mansion**_--Study_

_Kaiba steps to the grand piano and presses 3 keys on it, and immediately the bookcase swings open. Kaiba then walks inside._

_Kaiba descends down a stone stairway to where a metal spiral staircase is. He goes in the dumbwaiter of the spiral stairs and turns a lever to plummet down to the cave grounds._

**Batcave**_--moments later_

_The 'elevator' drops down gently on the grounds, and Kaiba opens the gates and moves towards a padlocked closet._

_Inside it, is the Batman costume. A dark face stares towards Kaiba's and immediately he grabs it._

**Kaiba Corp**_--Applied Sciences Division_

_Roland is manufacturing more antidotes for the hallucinogens in his lab, until he sees Earle coming in._

"Having fun, Roland?"

"Lector, what's big shot like you doing in a place like this?"

"I need the information. The Kaiba Corp 47-B, 1-ME."

"1-ME? It's a microwave emitter. It was designed to vaporize an enemy's water supply. Rumor was they tested dispersing water-based chemical agents into the air, but isn't that illegal?"

"I want all the information on the development of this project: All data, files, and backup discs on my desk right away."

"Did you lose one?"

"I'm merging your department with Archives, and I'm firing you. Didn't you get the memo?"

**Arkham Asylum**_--Near Falcone's cell_

_Téa is watching Falcone held by his 'bed' with restraints, saying, _"Scarecrow, Scarecrow, Scarecrow."

"Miss Gardner, this is most irregular. I have nothing further to add to the report I filed with Judge Mako."

_Immediately, she turns and sees Dr. Bakura walking towards her._

"I have questions about your report, Bakura."

"Such as?"

"Isn't it convenient for a 52-year old man who has no history of mental illness to suddenly have a complete psychotic breakdown just when he's about to be indicted?"

"Well, as you can see for yourself, there is nothing **convenient** about his symptons."

_Téa looks at Falcone, then back to Dr. Bakura. _

"What's 'scarecrow'?"

"Patients suffering delusional episodes often focus their paranoia... on an external tormentor, usually one conforming to Jungian archetypes. In this case, a scarecrow."

"He's drugged?"

"Psychopharmacology is my primary field, I'm a strong advocate."

_Meanwhile, Batman is hanging onto a nearby window, tuning his 'ears' of his cowl to listen to the conversation._

"Outside, he was a giant. In here, only the mind can grant you power."

"You enjoy the reversal?"

"I respect the mind's power over the body. It's why I do what I do."

"I do what I do to keep thugs like Gozaburo Falcone behind bars, not in therapy. I want my own psychiatric consultant to have full access to Falcone, including bloodwork. Find out what exactly you put him on."

"First thing tomorrow, then."

_Both people enter a elevator._

"Tonight, I've already paged Dr. Nozaka at County General."

_Dr. Bakura places his security key into the elevator access pad._

"As you wish."

_The elevator descends and the doors open to a deserted wing of Arkham, probably forgotten._

**Arkham Asylum**_--Deserted sub-level wing_

"This way, please, Miss Gardner. There's something I think you should see.

_Bakura opens a door nearby and inside it is a vast room filled with dozens of inmates and armed thugs. Téa sees tables filled with bags of white powder, and the inmated handling it. Some of the inmates pour infected water into the broken sewer pipes in the ground._

"This is where we make the medicine. Perhaps you should have some, clear your head."

_Téa turns around and starts running away towards the elevator. She enters it and presses all the buttons, but it's dead._

_Suddenly, the doors open up, revealing Bakura in his scarecrow mask. He immediately releases his 'fear' toxin on her and the poor girl is suffering through the gases._

"Boo!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

**Arkham Asylum**_--Vast factory room_

_Some thugs hold onto Téa and carry her in the room, and onto a table. She's still hallucinating and moving her head around her._ _Scarecrow appears before her and asks her a question violently._

"Who knows you're here?"

_She doesn't answer due to her fear of 'scarecrow'._

"WHO KNOWS!"

_To Téa, she sees maggots and worms crawling all over his face._

"AAAAHHHHH!"

_Immediately, the lights go out._

_Bakura's thugs looks around with their armed guns, uneasy. Bakura takes off his mask, and flips his white long hair._

"He's here."

"Who, Bakura?"

Bakura replies, "The BATMAN."

"What do we do?"

"What anyone does when a prowler comes around. Call the police."

"You want the cops here?"

"At this point, they can't stop us. But the BATMAN... has a talent for disruption. Force him outside, the police will take him down. Go."

"What about the girl?"

"Ah, she hasn't got long. I gave her a concentrated dose. The mind can only take so much. Now go."

_The thug runs off, calling the cops._

"The things they say about him. Can he really fly?"

"I heard he can disappear."

"Well, we'll find out... won't we?"

_The thugs ready their guns out to take out the Batman. They hear a noise, a cape fluttering about near the high windows._

_Suddenly, a black shadow appears in the back of the first armed thug. As the criminal about to open fire, the figure quickly immobilizes him temporarily, while the second thug finds the 'enemy'. The dark defender uses his first victim's own gun to stun the other, then finishes him off. Shortly, the second one tries to shoot again, but the giant bat pulls him up with him into the darkness. The poor thug tries to fire at the figure aimlessly, and fails._

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA!

_While the 3rd thug is aiming in any direction, Batman appears in back of him and he knocks him out with an fierce uppercut._

_The last thug walks over, avoids the unconscious body, and immediately, he's getting crushed by the Dark Knight's powerful fighting skills. Almost immediately, another goon tries to go against the masked shadow, but he too is beaten mercilessly._

_Scarecrow bursts from under the small staircase and aims high at Batman's face to gas him again. The dark figure ducks away from the white smoke, while grabbing Bakura's arm. Elbowing Bakura's arm down, Batman rips off Scarecrow's mask. He twists Bakura arm, grabs his white hair, in a hold who's now in pain._

"Taste of your own medicine, Doctor?"

_Ripping out some of Bakura's toxin bladder, Batman releases the gas onto him._ _Coughing now and suffering the same hallucinogen he pulled upon his victims, Bakura now sees Batman as a demonic devil. Black eyes, dark fangs... _

"What have you been doing here? Bakura, who are you working for?"

"Ra's...Ra's al Ghul..."

"Ra's al Ghul is dead, Bakura! Who are you really working for? Bakura!"

_Bakura just keeps staring at Batman, smiling._

"Dr. Bakura isn't here right now, but if you'd like to make an appointment."

_Hearing police sirens, Batman becomes enraged that he can't get anymore information about Bakura's boss. Immediately, he grabs Bakura again and knocks him out near a stone corner._

_To be continued... _


	11. It's a black tank

**Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Batman!**

**Outside of Arkham Asylum**

_Several police cars are parked in front of the main entrance of the large asylum building. Dozens of cops ready their guns, to take down the Batman inside._

"Batman, put down your weapons and surrender! You're surrounded!"

_Meanwhile, Batman puts a sleeperhold on Téa to stop her from being afraid of him. Instantly, he picks her up and starts walking outside the room._

**Back to outside**

_Another cop car arrives, and inside it's revealed as Yugi Mutou and Trudge. Trudge goes up to another cop nearby to check the situation._

"What are you waiting for?" asks Ushio.

"Backup."

"Backup?"

_Trudge gestures at the several cop cars already parked._

"The Batman's in there. SWAT's on the way. But if you want to go in now, I'll be right behind you, sir."

"SWAT'S on the way, Mutou, so I'll wait. Hey!"

_Mutou readies his gun and starts toward the Asylum._

"Hey!" shouts the other.

**Inside Arkham Asylum**

_Mutou makes his way, armed to fire, to a spiral staircase. Meanwhile the SWAT teams just arrived shortly after he came inside. Mutou cautiously walks up the staircase, and looks around. Suddenly, he gets pulled up by some shadow and he rises higher with... the dark figure. Unfortunately, the SWAT is already inside the building and closing in on the masked vigilante._

"What's happened to her?"

_He sees the DA assistant in a state of shock._

"Bakura poisoned her with a psychotropic hallucinogen, a panic-inducing toxin."

"Let me get her down to the medics."

"They can't help her, but I can."

_Instantly, the lights are on due to the SWAT team down below._

_In response, he activates a HF Transponder from the bottom heels of his boot. The Batman intends to call his own backup._

"Get her downstairs. Meet me in the alley on the Narrows side."

**Outside the building**

_Flass, who notices some shrieking sounds nearby is curious about what it is._

**Inside the Asylum**

"Bakura's been smuggling his toxin hidden inside Falcone's drugs and they're dumping it in the water supply."

"Wha-? What was he planning?"

"I don't know."

"Was he working for Falcone?"

"He mentioned someone else, someone worse. I need to get her the antidote before the damage becomes permanent."

"How long does she have?"

"Not long."

**Outside Arkham**

_Soon, the shrieking sounds become louder and louder and because of this, all the cops and SWAT are wondering what this is._

**Inside Arkham**

"What is that?"

"Back-up."

**Outside the building**

_Trudge and the other cops, now scared out of their minds see a swarm of bats flying around them._

"WHAT THE-?"

_As Trudge screams..._

_Bats. Swarms of bats, now thousands start flying around: biting, shrieking, blinding every Police and SWAT soldiers who dive for cover as they're attacked by the dark creatures of the night._

**Inside**

_Meanwhile the bats are crash through the windows inside, flooding the building and causing havoc upon the SWAT teams inside. Blinded, confused, and scared out of their minds, they can't move or do much anything around them, but to cower in **fear**._

_Mutou starts getting up to bring Téa downstairs, while Batman just waits for his turn to move._

_Batman, still upstairs, takes out the device and drops it down the spiral staircase, and using his special cape, he glides back downward, making a soft landing for him. He starts walking and at the same time Mutou is making his way out with Téa outside the building._

_Running down the long halls of the Asylum's vast structure, Batman makes his way outside the infamous building. Bats still flying around him to secure his safety. As he runs down the long halls, several of the inmates, from the cells, stare at Batman, wide-eyed with shock._

_Finding the "right" door, he sees that it's locked and so, he uses his mine bombs to blow the door away. He enters and 2 inmates who's shocked to see him, just ignore him and don't do anything._

_Throwing another mine, Batman says, _"Excuse me."

_And so he continues on his way out to escape the madhouse. The 2 inmates just stare at each other._

"Told you he's real."

**In an alley near Arkham Asylum**

_Mutou, holding the Téa, waits for Batman to show up._

"How is she?"

"She's fading. We gotta go!"

_He hands Téa over to Batman._

"Batman, I'll get my car."

"I brought mine."

"Yours?"

_Turning around, he sees blinding headlights. Then the sound of a massive engine originating from a large black tank-like vehicle bursting away._

_A cop car nearby, with 2 cops inside see the Batmobile heading towards their direction. Without having time to think, the Batmobile drives on through and continues to drive ontop the cop car. Instantly, the cop car is totalled in a messy debris._

"I've gotta get me one of those."

_The large vehicle zooms past and reaches the Narrowborough bridge nearby, along with some cop cars tailing it._

_Inside the damaged cop car, the 2 cops are on the radio calling dispatch._

"He is in a vehicle!"

"Make and color?" asks the person on radio.

"Well... it's a black...tank."

**The Batmobile**

"Stay calm. You've been poisoned."

_The tank-like vehicle weaves through traffic, avoiding damage._

_Meanwhile, several police vehicles are starting the car chase._

"I'm on him."

**Domino Roadway**

_Seeing some police cars trying to corner him in, Batman makes a turn with his giant vehicle. No sooner the cars begin trailing the tank._ _Trying to make Téa calm down, he comforts, _"Breathe slowly"

_She looks outside the vehicle, only to see buildings pass by of extreme speed. The Batmobile instantly destroys a public bus stop, shattering it into pieces of glass. _CRASH!

_Seeing a helicoptor zooming closer, he advises Téa._

"Hold on."

_With the cops on his trail, he turns around and makes a few turns here and there, still accelerating with **normal **speed. The black tank, trying to escape the police's pursuit, makes a sharp turn, shattering an entrance to a multi-level parking garage._

"What are you doing?"

"Shortcut."

_The car reaches onto the top of the parking garage, still with the cops after him._

Chopper: "Air One to ground, block that ramp."

_The stealth vehicle parks reversely, and backs into the sides of 2 civilian cars, scratching and shoving them aside. It then continues to move forward, towards the open area._

Chopper: "The tank's got no way off that roof."

One cop cars's door opens up and the cop inside says, "Turn off your engine. Step away from the vehicle."

**Inside the Batmobile**

_The vehicle starts to go into weapon mode, with some of the black plated armor rising a little upward for physical assault._

"Trust me."

Computer: "Weapons system activated."

_Immediately, Batman activates the weapons system manually._ _Suddenly, the computer system slides him under the main driving position, head-first, in some glass pod. Locking onto one of the walls of the roof, he fires the missiles. An explosion appears before the wall with an opening made by the tank._

_Shocked, the cop opens his mouth and can't do anything about what happened._

_Instantly, the Batmobile races towards the gap, with Téa closing her eyes. Then Batman presses the nitrous boosts, launching the vehicle into a rampless jump. Seconds later, it lands ontop a nearby roof and continues to drive._

"Who is this guy?"

Chopper: "Where's he going?"

"He's on the roof."

_Using the car's navigation system, Batman safely gets his way across the roof. It easily smashes and breaks several obstacles on the way._

Chopper: "What street is he taking?"

"He's not a street. He's flying on rooftops!"

_At the same time, the Batmobile makes the jump through with it's nitrous boosts to go onto another rooftop of a nearby building._ _Going through easily, the heavy car "jumps" onto a freeway nearby, and gets back to the normal chase, again._

_Seeing that the cops are still behind him, he chips off a metal railing, with the uses of the nitrous boosts. Because of this, the closest cop car gets thrashed. Continuing the chase, the massive vehicle accelerates further, hoping that the civilian cars will hinder the cops._

In a nearby police car, an impatient cop asks through dispatch, "At least tell me what it looks like."

Suddenly, seeing a large black tank go by him at high speed, he quickly responds, "Never mind!"

_The Burst Stream zooms through a clear road in the freeway, until... 2 cop cars corner him in, due to a nearby public bus._

"Got him."

_The massive car does a quick 360, and passes through._

_Using the tank's onboard systems, Batman sets up the vehicle's defense systems, such as spike mines._

"We're right behind him..."

_Releasing the traps, one cop car falls to their trickery, while the second weaves it. Blinded, the second cop car doesn't notice a fork in the road and crashes onto the metal railings. It spins in the air 3 or 4 times._

_Racing pass other cars to save Téa, the pilot sees that a helicoptor is trying to snipe a tracking device onto the black tank._

"We're tracking suspect vehicle heading west on I-17."

_Thinking quickly, he kills the car's lights and engine. The Batmobile drops it speed, in the darkness... while the chopper loses it. The car cruises along, silently with an electric motor; a wraith._

Chopper: "Air One to ground?"

"I lost him!"

Back to helicoptor: _"_We lost visual. Exit 9 is blocked. We'll loop back to check the frontage road."

**Inside the Batmobile**

Computer: "Stealth Mode activated."

_Seeing Téa nervous in the long silence..._

"Stay with me."

_Continuously, he drives on through, while one of the cars recognizes the large shadow nearby._

"What-? There he is!"

_Instantly, the main engine roars as it's quickly turned on. The boosts activate soon after. The Batmobile jets pass the cop cars and penetrates a guardrail, crumbling it to chunks of concrete and steel. The 3 remaining cop cars fail to reach the mysterious vehicle. The Batmobile rams into an exit fence, shattering it to pieces._

_Driving on the frontage road, the black tank moves towards a forest, now hiding in its fortress. Looking outside the windows, Téa's sees trees transforming into dizzying ghosts. Nearing the waterfall that is the cave's entrance/exit, Téa starts fainting in the car, while Batman, whose concern, is shocked._

"Just hold on!"

_Unfortunately, Téa completely faints during the ride. Batman then turns and fears for the worse._

"Téa!"

_Accelerating and using the nitrous boosts, Batman just continues to jump to the cave._ _As the large vehicle jumps through the waterfall, a large splash of water is made covering everything near its path._

_To be continued..._


	12. Justice is balanced

**Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Batman!**

**Batcave**

_Bursting through the waterfall, the vehicle slows down to a halt, using the cable lines to attach itself to the cave's support structure. Stopping completely, the cockpit doors open up, to reveal Batman and a dying Téa. Quickly, Batman rushes out and towards the antidotes that Roland gave him earlier. Opening the canister, he takes 1 antidote shots and flies back to the "Burst Stream". Injecting Téa with the antidote, he can only hope for her to make it on her own._

**Arkham Asylum**

_Several water technicians are checking the water supply that the demented Dr. Bakura had dumped his "medicine". Mutou walks up to one of the technicians and checks what will happen._

"They get any of this crap in the mains?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then notify the water company, there has to be a way to isolate the area."

"You don't understand, they put this all in. They must've been at this stuff for weeks. Domino's entire water supply is laced with it."

"Why haven't we felt the effects?"

"Must be a compound that has to be absorbed through the lungs."

**Batcave**

_Téa who's now starting to wake up from her "sleep", looks around the cave and is astonished of where she is._

"How do you feel?"

_Simutaneously, she turns her rested head around and sees the dark figure standing near the table._

"Where are we? Why did you bring me here?"

"If I hadn't, your mind would now be lost. You were poisoned."

"It was- It was Dr. Bakura."

_She starts to stand up, but Batman stops her._

"Rest, Mutou has Bakura."

"Is Sergeant Mutou your friend?"

"I don't have the luxary of friends. I'm gonna give you a sedative. You'll wake up back at home. When you do, get these to Mutou, and Mutou alone. Trust no one."

_He shows her the antidote._

"What are they?"

"The antidote. One for Mutou to inoculate himself, the other for mass production."

"Mass production?"

"Bakura was just a pawn. We need to be ready."

_He uses the sedative on Téa to make her sleep again. He stares at her and waits to take his cowl off. He continues his way to the padlocked closet._

**Kaiba Mansion**_-Study-Moments later_

_Stepping out of the secret bookshelf, Seto Kaiba makes his way towards Arthur, who was getting ready to serve his friend._ _Setting up his tuxedo for his party earlier that evening, his old friend tells him something rather humorous/dramatic. Meanwhile, Mokuba arrives shortly after. Silent._

"When you told me your grand plan for saving Domino, the only thing stopping me from calling the men in white coats, was when you said it wasn't about thrill-seeking."

"It's not, Arthur."

"Then what would you call that?" asks Arthur.

_They point to a TV nearby, which covers the news report of the helicoptor's view of the Batmobile chase on the freeway._

TV: "The Police gave chase, but the vehicle..."

"Damn good television."

"It's a miracle that no one was killed."

"I didn't have time to observe the rules of the road, Arthur."

"You're getting lost inside this monster of yours, Master Kaiba."

"I'm using this monster to help other people, just like my father did."

"**My** father?" remarks Mokuba.

"**Our** father, then..."

_Arthur helps Seto with his Tuxedo coat piece._

"For Thomas Kaiba, helping others wasn't about proving anything to anyone, including himself."

"It's Téa, Arthur. She was dying. She's downstairs sedated, and I need you to take her home."

"Well, we both care for Téa, sir, but what you're doing has to be beyond that. It can't be personal or you're just a vigilante."

_He sees Seto Kaiba starting to walk down the mainhall to where his party guests are._

"Is Roland still here?"

"Yes, sir."

"We need to send these people away now."

"Those are Seto Kaiba's guests out there, sir! You have a name to maintain!"

"I don't care about my name."

"It's just not your name, sir. It's both Mokuba's and your father's name, and it's all that's left of **him**. Don't destroy it."

**Kaiba Mansion**_-Party room_

_Seto Kaiba starts to walk in the room before him, and he's suddenly hearing that his guests are sing the birthday song for him._

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Seto, Happy Birthday to you!"

_He smiles and decides to pretend to have some fun like Arthur told him to do, when he's not doing his nightly activities._ _He takes a drink nearby and Lector starts walking towards him and greets him politely._

"Mr. Earle."

"Happy Birthday, Seto."

"Thank you. How the stock offering go?"

"Prices soared."

"Who was buying?"

"All kinds of funds and brokerages. It's a bit technical. The key thing is... our company's future is secure."

"Great."

_Smiling, Seto grabs his glass and puts it up._

**Kaiba Mansion—**_Outside-Rolls Royce_

_Mokuba, who's helping Arthur put Téa in the car, struggles abit in the passenger seat, lands on one of Kaiba's golf clubs. 2 workers of the Mansion are watching the two men, and are curious._

"A little the worse for wear, I'm afraid," says Arthur.

**Arkham Asylum**_-Bakura's cell_

_Mutou, who's holding onto Bakura's Scarecrow mask, is interrogating him to know more about his toxins._

"What was the plan, Bakura? How were you gonna get your toxin into the air?"

While restrained on his 'bed', Bakura replies in fasination, "Scarecrow, Scarecrow..."

"Who were you working for, Bakura?"

"Oh, it's too late... you can't stop it now," answers the demented doctor, with sickly grin.

_Disgusted, Mutou walks out of Bakura's cell._

"Here," says Yugi as he hands the burlap sack to a nearby cop.

**Kaiba Mansion**_-Party room_

_Kaiba makes his way towards Roland, who's nearby the serving tables, eating._

"Happy birthday, Seto," greets one Kaiba Corp board member.

"Thank you. Thanks. And thank you for that item."

"You're welcome. I know you'll put it to good use."

"I already have. How long would it take to manufacture on a large scale?"

"Weeks, why?"

"Somebody's planning to disperse the toxin using the water supply."

"The water supply won't help you disperse an inhalent..."

"What?"

"... unless you have a microwave emitter powerful enough to vaporize all the water in the mains. A microwave emitter like the one that Kaiba Corp just misplaced."

"Misplaced?"

"Earle just fired me for asking too many questions about it."

"I need you to go back to Kaiba Corp right now, and start making more of that antidote. I think the police are gonna need as much as they can get their hands on, okay?"

"But my security clearance has been revoked."

"That wouldn't stop a man like you now, would it?"

"I suppose not."

_Immediately, both men walk in opposite directions, one who's manufacturing the antidote, the other who's about to find the man behind the madness._

_An old lady nearby, grabs Seto and tells him that there's someone here that wants to meet him._

"Seto, there's somebody here you simply must meet."

"Not now, Mrs..."

"Now, am I pronouncing this right, Mr. Ra's al Ghul?"

_Seto, who sees a tall, bald man in front of him, whose back is turned, starts turning around and he sees an asian man in his fifties._

"You're not Ra's al Ghul. I watched him die."

_The elderly socialite nervously chuckles, and is led away by the imposter Ra's. A familiar voice appears behind Seto._

"But is Ra's al Ghul immortal? Are his methods supernatural?"

_Seto turns around and sees Pegasus behind him, the real Ra's al Ghul_

"Or cheap parlor tricks to conceal your true identity... Ra's."

"Surely, a man who spends his nights scrambling over the rooftops of Domino wouldn't begrudge me dual identities."

"I saved your life."

"I warned you about compassion, Seto."

"Your quarrel is with me. You let these people go."

"You are welcome to explain the situation to them."

_Using his new playboy image of a stupid rich kid, Seto decides to "act"._

"Everyone! Everybody!"

_He stands in the middle of the room._ _The musicians stop suddenly, while some of the party guests silence their conversations._

Acting drunk, he says, "I... I want thank you all for coming here tonight and drinking all my sake."

_Several guest laugh at his "joke"._

"No, really... There's a thing about being a Kaiba... that you're never short of a few freeloaders, like yourselves, to fill up your Mansion with. So here's to you people. Thank you."

"That's enough, Seto," says a Kaibacorp boardmember.

_Drinking the last of his sake. ("sake" isn't real sake, he faked it) he continues on insulting his guests._

"I'm not finished. To all you... All you phonies, all you two-faced friends, you sycophantic suck-ups who smile through you're teeth at me... please leave me in peace, please go. Stop smiling, it's not a joke, so please leave. The party's over, get out."

"The apple from the tree has fallen very far from the tree, Mr. Kaiba," says Roland, aware of the billionaire's

"drunk episode."

"He's turning into a jerk," mutters some of the departing guests.

_Seto sees that all his guests are leaving his Mansion, while he notices several of his guests are the remnants of the League of Shadows._

"Amusing, but pointless. None of these people have long to live. You're antics at the asylum have forced my hand."

"So Bakura was working for you."

"His toxin is derived from the organic compound found in our blue flowers. He was able to weaponize it."

"He's not a member of the League of Shadows?"

"Of course not. He thought our plan was to hold the city to ransom."

"But really, you are going to release Bakura's poison on the entire city."

"Then watch Domino tear itself apart through fear."

**Arkham Asylum**_-Security Control Room_

_2 SWAT members walk in and knock the security control worker out, it's obvious that they're part of the League of Shadows. The second member activates the switch to release all of Arkham's inmates._

**Kaiba Mansion**_-halls_

"You're gonna to destroy millions of lives."

"Only a cynical man would call what these people have "lives," Kaiba. Crime. Despair. This is not how man was supposed to live. The League of Shadows has been a check against human corruption for thousands of years. We sacked Rome, loaded trade ships with plague rats, burned London to the ground. Everytime a civilization reaches the pinnacle of its decadence, we return to restore the balance."

"Domino isn't beyond saving. Give me more time, there are good people here."

"You are defending a city so corrupt that we have infiltrated every level of its infrastructure."

**Arkham Asylum**_-Corriders of the inmates' cells_

_All the inmates start to walk out of their cells, one of which... is serial killer, Marik Ishtar, can be seen with his veiny and psychotic face. Bakura's cell door opens up, and 2 League members enters, and throws the scarecrow mask to him._

_Bakura looks up from his straitjacked position._

"Time to play," states one of the League Members.

**Kaiba Mansion**_-halls_

"When I found you in that jail, you were lost, but I believed in you. I took away your fear, and I showed you a path. You were my greatest student. It should be you standing by my side, saving the world."

"I'll be standing where I belong. Between you and the people of Domino."

"No one can save Domino.'

_Ra's al Ghul nods to his League Members to burn down the Mansion._

"When a forest fire grows too wild, a purging fire is inevitable and natural. Tomorrow the world will watch in horror as it's greatest city destroys itself. The movement back to harmony will be unstoppable this time."

"You attacked Domino before?"

"Of course. Over the ages our weapons have grown more sophisticated. With Domino, we tried a new one, Economics. But we underestimated certain of Domino's citizens, such as your parents."

_Seto, now shocked at what he heard from Ra's al Ghul._

"Gunned down by one the very people they were trying to help, Seto. Create enough hunger and everyone becomes a criminal. Their deaths galvanized the city into saving itself, and Domino has limped on ever since. We are back to finish the job, and this time no misguided idealists will get in the way. Like your father, you lack the courage to do all that is necessary. If someone stands in the way of true justice, you simply walk up behind them and stab them in the heart."

_Suddenly, a League member drops down and tries to kill Kaiba with his sword, while at the same time Ra's al Ghul (Pegasus) takes out his sword from his "cane". Seto quickly knocks out the League member. Then knowing what Ra's will do the same, he turns around and holds the sword downward._

"I am going to stop you."

"You never did learn to mind your surroundings! Or that your compassion is definitely a weakness!

_He has his men to show a tied up Mokuba._

"Mokuba..."

_Instantly, Ra's pushes Seto back and he get's crushed by a burning piece of wood that falls from the ceiling._

"Justice is balanced. You burned my house and left me for dead."

_He looks at Seto's unconscious body lying beneath the burning wood._

"Consider us even."

_To be continued..._


	13. Why do we fall?

**Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Batman!**

**Arkham Asylum**_-Outside entrance_

_The 2 League members start running outside the entrance doors, and 1 of them begins hits the detonator. Instantly the walls of the Asylum are blown apart, resulting in a large hole, big enough for the escaped inmates to cause some havoc upon Domino._

_Immediately, Mutou hears the explosion from below in the underground refinery rooms. Meanwhile, the escaped inmates found the broken walls and start running out into the open, with one of the 'SWAT' soldiers._

**Kaiba Mansion**_-Main Entrance_

_Ra's al Ghul walks out of the burning Mansion's entrance doors, and motions a ninja to guard the doors._

"No one comes out, make sure. Including the boy..."

_Continuously, he walks towards a stolen SWAT van and goes inside along with his "squad". Immediately, the vehicle leaves the fiery Mansion to destroy Domino._

**Near Arkham Asylum**_-Mutou and Trudge, et al._

"Trudge, they're all gone? How many from maximum security?"

"Everyone of them. Serial killers, rapists..."

"Get Sheppard to raise the bridges. We don't want any getting off the island."

"Yeah, I'll raise the bridges... when I get every available unit out here to catch the homicidal maniacs that are running loose out there."

"Come on!"

**Téa's apartment**

_She starts waking up from the sedative, and picks up the antidote vials nearby to give to Mutou._

**Kaiba Mansion**

_Kaiba, still unconscious, is still pinned down by the burning wood above him. It seems like he may die here._

_A ninja guards the doors, armed to make sure no one interferes. When all of a sudden...WHACK! The ninja goes down by Arthur, who was using the nine iron club in his hands._

"I hope you're not a member from the fire brigade. Come on, Mokuba!"

_Immediately, Mokuba and Arthur start running through the flames to save their brother/friend from dying in the inferno. Rushing into the burning library, Arthur sees that his Master is unconscious beneath the flaming wood._

"Master Kaiba! Master Kaiba!"

_He sees him start to open his eyes. Kaiba tries to push the wood above him and a freed Mokuba tries to help as well._

"What is the point of all those push-ups if you can't even lift a bloody log!"

_He looks at Mokuba and Arthur. Getting his energy back. Instantly, he forces the weight of the "log" off his chest. Both Mokuba and Arthur grab and pick him up. They both start for the study room to get to the cave._

_Mokuba is near the grand piano and presses the 3 burning piano keys. Quickly, the three enter the secret bookshelf doors and inside the dumbwaiter to descend below. Before a large mass of flames could consume them, Arthur quickly yanks the lever, dropping the elevator downward. The Mansion is quickly burning down to the ground, the Kaiba family's home is destroyed._

**Batcave**

_They descend into the caves below them. When they reach the bottom, Seto has some depressing to say._

"What have I done, Arthur? Everything my family... my father built."

_Arthur looks at Kaiba's bleeding torso, he's only human._

"I'm still your family, Seto." says Mokuba. Arthur turns and looks at his "sons".

"The Kaiba legacy is more than bricks and mortar, sirs."

"I wanted to save Domino. I failed."

"Why do we fall, sir? So that we can learn to pick ourselves up."

"You still haven't given up on me?"

"Never."

**-Narrows**

_Trudge and several other units manage to recapture some of the freed inmates of Arkham Asylum._

"Down!"

One Narrows civilian criticized, "Harassment, I see harassment!"

Trudge, aims his gun and replies, "Well, maybe you'd like to see some excessive force?"

"Madman with a gun."

_Meanwhile, other units are gathering every available unit to the Narrows. News reporters with cameramen show the current situation: _"With residents furious at the unprecedented show of police strength to round up the inmates..."

_Téa starts to run towards to Narrows to give Sergent Mutou the antidote._

"Whoa, lady... we're about to raise these bridges," states a police officer.

"Officer, I am a Domino City district attorney, so let me pass.

_At the same time, more and more police units are going across the bridges._

"Just shut up!"

"Ushio, cool it!"

_Groups of Narrows civilians are complaining while the police are ordering them to stand back. Téa starts towards Mutou, with a common cop guiding her to Mutou._

"Hey, Mutou. Somebody here to see you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Our mutual friend sent me with this."

_She shows him the antidote needle._

"It counteracts Bakura's toxin. Hopefully, you won't need it."

"Not unless he's got some way of getting that crap into the air."

_In the meantime a certain SWAT van drives into the Narrows, inside it is one of the remaining members of the League of Shadows._

"All right, last one across."

"Come on, people, they want this bridge up in no more than 3 minutes!"

**Back to Téa and Mutou**

"Better get you off the island before they raise the bridges. Patrolman!Go!"

_The Kaiba Corp monorail stops to a complete halt for some reason. Below it's support structures, the League of Shadows are setting up the microwave emitter._

"Leon, a boy about 12 nearby the 'SWAT' van, asks one of the disguised League of Shadows, "I can't find my brother, Zigfried."

_The ninja just pushes the kid away, while Téa was nearby._

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

_Meanwhile the bridges of the Narrows are being raised._

_Back to where Téa is, the "ninja" points his finger to her head, while Ra's al Ghul emerges from the doors._

"Gentlemen, it's time to spread the word, and the word is: panic."

_Instantly, the cult leader activates the microwave emitter before him. The water pipes around them explode, releasing the toxins into the air. Toxins are flying everywhere nearby, where the cops and many others are, infecting them._

**Kaiba Corp**_-Water Authority_

_One of the workers notice something drastic in the water mains under the Narrows._

"Jesus, the pressure, it's spiking. Right there."

_The elder worker checks to see._

"That water main is right under the Narrows."

**Narrows**

_The League of Shadows, now wearing gas masks to spare them the hallucinations from the toxins, are enjoying Domino suffer before their very eyes._ _Téa, now holding the little boy, is reassuring him that nothing bad will happen._

_Dozens of people in the Narrows are coughing and hallucinating under the toxin's influence around them. Mutou had injected himself with the antidote to counteract the poison that's infecting everybody near him._

_Meanwhile, Trudge, who's now drugged, sees 2 kids nearby and sees them as little demons, he's about to shoot them, until Mutou comes up from behind and knocks him out. Trying to save the 2 kids, he handcuffs his corrupt partner to some metal pipes._

_Commissioner Sheppard, who's nearby the bridges outside the Narrows is calling on dispatch._

"This is Commissioner Sheppard, come one somebody talk to me. Come on!"

**Batcave**

_Already wearing his body armor, Kaiba thrusts his bronze gaunlets over his wrists. Instantly, his utility belt is strapped onto his waist, like a whip. On a table nearby, dozens of batarangs are placed ontop. He takes and attaches the shurikens onto the magnetic attachments of the belt. Finally, he snaps on a grapple gun, and takes some mini mines as well._

_Moments later, he flies down to where the Batmobile is. And in a flash, the gigantic tank, bursts its way out of the cave's waterfall with it's jumping ability._

**Narrows**

_Dozens of people are going crazy, eating and biting cops and other civilians._ _On the other side of the Narrows, Mutou is contacting with Commissioner Loeb._

"Sheppard! This is Mutou."

"What the hell is going on in there?"

"We need reinforcements. TAC-teams, SWAT, riot cops!"

"Mutou, Mutou. All the city's riot police are on the island with you!"

"Well, they're quickly incapacitated."

_Where Téa is, a dark rider on a black horse is coming towards her and the little boy._

"It's okay, it's okay. No one's gonna hurt you."

"Of course they are!"

"Bakura?"

"No. Scarecrow!"

_In a crazed frenzy, the psychotic, former mental psychiatrist, is chasing away at his once fellow colleague._

**Narrows**_-later_

"Mutou... there's nobody left to send in."

_As soon as he said those words, a monstrous sized vehicle jumps across the river and into the chaotic island._

"So am I on my own?"

_Somehow, amazingly, the Batmobile arrives to where Mutou is. The car doors open, and the Batman jumps out._

"Batman, the Narrows is tearing itself to pieces."

"This is just the beginning. If they hit the whole city with the toxin, then there's nothing to stop Domino from tearing itself apart from mass panic."

"How are they gonna do that?"

"They'll be using the train. The monorail follows the water mains to the central hub beneath Kaiba Tower. If they get their machine into Kaiba Station, it'll cause a chain reaction that'll vaporize the entire city's water supply."

Now getting the idea, Mutou responds, "Covering Domino in this poison."

"I'm gonna stop him from loading that train, but I may need your help."

"What do you need?"

Taking out The Burst Stream's remote device, "Can you drive stick?"

_To be continued..._


	14. I don't have to save you

**Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Batman!**

**Narrows**_-Scarecrow Chase_

_The deranged psychiatrist is still chasing away at his former colleague and Leon. Téa and the boy stop onto some railing due to the lack of space to run away. Several other civilians run away as well from the "Scarecrow."_

"There you are! There's nothing to fear, but fear itself! I'm here to help!"

_The horse that Bakura's riding on, breathes out flames, like a demon from hell._

_Suddenly, Téa takes out her tazer and fires it at Bakura, thus incapacitating him and making him, causing him to jerk back and forth, while on horseback._

"!"

_Téa sees that the "Scarecrow" is away from her and the kid nearby. Unfortunately, the doctor's absence brought in several escaped inmates, who are now walking towards the assistant DA and the boy. In an act of defense, she immediately takes out a gun from an incapacitated cop lying nearby. As the lunatics are closing in on her, she sees that one of them has a familiar veiny face, Marik Ishtar, the serial killer. He takes out his knife and plans to skin her alive._

"Batman will save us. He'll come. He'll come."

"Don't peek, kid."

_As soon as the maniacal killer rushes towards her, a 6-foot dark figure drops down on him and quickly saves Téa and the boy._

"Dagh!"

_Immediately, he pulls out his grapple gun and fires it towards into the sky. The three ascend quickly above the fog._

**Batmobile**_-Mutou_

_Using the remote control that Batman gave him to drive the car, he opens the cockpit doors and calls dispatch._

"This is Mutou. Prepare to lower the bridge."

**Rooftop**_-moments later_

_Batman, Téa, and Leon land ontop of the roof safely._

"I told you he'd come."

_Batman stares at the Narrows, which is now in chaos. He looks back, sees Téa. About to get back into the misty 'slums'..._

"Wait! You could die. At least tell me your name."

_The Dark Knight, turns around, still crouching on the roof's edge._

"It's not who I am underneath... but what I do that defines me."

"Seto?"

_Almost immediately, he falls, and quickly flaps his cape, making it rigid; thus making him have the appearance of a bat._ _Gliding through the air, he makes his way to Ra's Al Ghul._

**Narrows**

_Dozens of civilians, start looking up into the sky, and they see... some sort of giant creature, bat... Batman. Still under the toxin's influence, they see him again as a giant 12-foot bat demon._

_They scream in terror as they look upon the dark shadow. Moments later, where Ra's Al Ghul and his ninjas are loading the microwave emitter, they hear some civilians screaming in terror that seems to be louder than usual. Immediately, they turn around and see a dark figure flying towards them._

_Instantly, Batman drops down gracefully, thanks to his cape._

"Well, well. You took my advice about theatricality a bit... literally," states Ra's al Ghul.

"It ends here, Ra's."

"For you and the police, maybe. My fight, however, lies with the rest of Domino. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a city to destroy."

"I can't beat 2 of your pawns?"

"As you wish."

_The Demon's Head recruits 2 more ninja to fight Kaiba. And he swings himself upwards to the monorail._

_Batman looks at his 4 opponents, then leaps upon the ninja nearest to him. They both drop to the platform beneath them. As they fall down to the lower platform, the other 3 ninjas drop down as well. As the Dark Knight gets back to his feet quickly, the 4 all rush towards Batman. As they attack Ra's strongest student, he counters their assault all at once. He uses his metal gaunlet to block against a blade attack._

**Inside Batmobile**_-Mutou_

Computer: "GPS online."

_Mutou, who's excited about being behind the wheel, is confused by the complex controls surrounding him. Thinking he pressed the right switch, he activated the burnout handle, and instead the car does a 360._

Computer: _"_In 100 yards."

_The Batmobile then starts accelerating to Kaiba Tower._

**Narrows—**_Batman_

_Side-kicking two of his foes, Batman, continues with a swift-uppercut to one of the ninjas. The second rushes, but gets kicked strongly in the stomach and backs down a bit. The third tries using a cutting blade towards Kaiba's face, but he uses his elbow to knock him out. To his surprise, one of his adversaries manages to do a kick to his back. Recoiling quickly, he avoids getting hit with a chain. Then, using a counter-attack, the dark figure slams the guy with a powerful roundhouse. Continuing with a sidekick to the stomach, the beast causes a nearby ninja to fall. Instantly, he takes out his grapple gun and aims towards the monorail train tracks, but..._

_The third assassin hurls a chain, and dropping the grapple gun to the ground below the platform. As Batman lunges at him, the last one tosses a flash pellet, blinding the 2, causing their 'demise.' The two men fall downward to the Narrows grounds. Using the last ninja, Kaiba cushions his fall. As soon as he gets up, a large group of toxin-infected mob walks slowly towards him. They see the "demon's" eyes glow a bright red color._

**Narrows**_-Monorail_

_Ra's al Ghul has reached it and finished loading the microwave emitter inside the car._

"Gentlemen."

_The two ninjas leave the monorail._

**Narrows**_-Batman_

_Dozens of the toxin-drugged civilians start to surround Batman from all directions. They start swarming in all directions, in a crazed panic._

**Monorail**_-Ra's al Ghul_

_He activates the monorail's control system to head towards Kaiba Tower._

**Narrows**

_Outnumbered, Batman is quickly pinned downwards by the crazed mob. They are all trying to kill him, since they see him as a menace. Looking down at the ground, he sees his grapple gun lying there. Seeing that the monorail above him is starting to accelerate, he uses all his strength to grab the grapple._

"Gaaahhh!"

_Aiming high towards the monorail, he fires and hangs onto the wire, while one of the crazies falls off of him._

**Narrowborough Bridge**_-Commissioner Sheppard and some cops_

Seeing the bridges being lowered, he asks, "Who the hell authorized this?"

_Suddenly, the manholes nearby explode, releasing the toxin. They see the monorail racing by and also notice that Batman was hanging onto it._ _As soon as the bridges were being lowered, a large vehicle roars, as it zooms pass Sheppard and some cops nearby._

**Batmobile**_-Mutou_

Computer: "Distance to Kaiba Tower, 3 miles."

_Still struggling with the controls, he manages to get the vehicle's computer systems's destination at Kaiba Corp Tower._

**Monorail**_-Batman_

_He struggles to fasten the grapple onto his belt, but he's being tossed too roughly. Still holding onto the wire firmly, the crusader sees a glass tunnel up ahead and smashes it to bits of pieces._

**Kaiba Tower**

_The water authority technicians, are seeing the water's pressure rising higher by the second._

"The pressure's moving along the mains, blowing all the pipes. If that pressure reaches us, the water supply across the whole city is gonna blow!"

**Monorail**_-still Batman_

_Hanging onto the wire periliously, he sees that geysers from the water pressure's spiking, rising up, frightening several civilians nearby._

**Batmobile**

_From inside the vehicle, Mutou notices that unusual activity is occuring, namely the manholes exploding in the air._

Computer: "At the next intersection, turn right."

**Monorail**_-Batman_

_Seeing that the monorail is nearing Kaiba Tower, he decides to get inside the train. Finally, he snaps the grapple gun's wire, and swings across above the track systems and into the monorail's car._

SMASH!

_Batman crashes through a window inside the monorail. Seeing his former student, Ra's looks back at him. The 'Knight' climbs the bars of the passengers' hold. Both men stare face to face, both men just a few feet away from each other._

"You will never learn, Kaiba."

_As Batman charges towards his former mentor, Ra's quickly takes out his sword and swings it at his student's head. Kaiba evades the blade's deadly touch._

**Under freeway**_-Batmobile_

_Accelerating towards the Tower, Mutou accidently brushes against a couple of civilian cars nearby and scratches them. While doing so, he does some damage to Batman's ride as well._

"Sorry..."

**Monorail**

_Swinging his sword, Ra's sees that Batman just blocks them with his gaunlets._

"Familiar! Don't you have anything new?"

"How about this?"

_As the sword is stuck between Batman's 2 gaunlet blades, he quickly yanks his arms away in opposite directions, thus breaking the sword apart._

_Stunned, Ra's stops moving a bit, while Batman takes this chance to sidekick him. Looking ahead, he rushes at the controls, trying to use the brakes. Ra's, who sees what Seto's doing, smashes his iron fist on his back. Quickly, he uses the scalloped blades of his gaunlets to damage the controls. The student then headbutts Ra's, then immediately pushkicks him in the ontop of the microwave emitter. Then like a predator, he lunges towards the immortal warrior and pushes him over the emitter weapon._

**Batmobile**_-Mutou_

Computer: "You have arrived at Kaiba Tower."

_Quickly, Yugi makes a turn and heads towards the support beams of the monorail tracks. He looks up and sees Kaiba Corp above him._

**Monorail**

_Ra's seems like he has the edge over Batman as he swings Seto's head near the windows, shattering them to pieces._

KKSSSSHH!

**KaibaCorp Water Authority**

"Evacuate the building! We're right ontop of the main hub. And it's gonna blow."

**Monorail**

_Both men fight each other with all they know. With two swift punches at Ra's, he then kneekicks his stomach. Continuously, Batman does another quick blow to his mentor. He kicks the immortal to a passenger seat nearby him._

**Batmobile**_-Mutou_

Computer: "Weapons system activated."

"Aaauuhh..."

_Instantly, Mutou sees himself being lowered into the glass pod of the vehicle and sees 2 handles for weapon control and for piloting._

Meanwhile, a nearby homeless man, comes by, and says, "Nice ride."

**Monorail**

_Ra's gets back up and starts doing combos with uppercuts and fierce fighting styles. As Kaiba tries to hit 'Pegasus', he counters with a few moves of his own. Using his master martial artist skills, Pegasus quickly knocks his "student" down to the monorail's floors, and in a moment of sheer cruelty, he kicks Kaiba's ribs._

"AAUUGGGHHH!"

**Batmobile**

Computer: "Armed."

_Aiming for the support structure, the missiles are fired instantly, but it misses its target. The homeless man backs up a bit after seeing the "nice ride"._

**Monorail**

_Ra's has the upperhand this time as he's strangling his student with his iron grip. His thumbs pressed deep against Batman's neck. He looks at Seto's dying eyes and says._

"Don't be afraid, Seto."

_Meanwhile, Mutou attempts to firing the missiles again._

"Come on. Come on."

Bang!

_He failed again._

_Back to the Monorail_

"You're just an ordinary man in a cape. That's why you couldn't fight injustice, and that's why you can't stop this train."

"Who said anything about stopping it?"

_Ra's then looks towards the windows and sees that Kaiba Corp Tower is closing by. While that happens, Mutou manages to fire and blast the support beams the third time._

"Yes!"

_The support beams collapse and fall down to the ground, causing the monorail's destination to fall to the ground._ _After seeing the support beams collapse, Ra's gets distracted, while Batman quickly trips him down._

"You never learned to mind your surroundings!"

_He holds his batarangs aimed at Ra's face, ready to kill._

"Have you finally learned to do what is necessary?"

"I won't kill you..."

_Simutaneously, he throws his batarangs at the windows. As the monorail rips itself apart from the velocity, Batman prepares to escape._

"...but I don't have to save you."

"What?"

_In a flash, Domino's defender activates the cloak pockets to make the cape rigid. Immediately, he catches the strong force of the air, glides opposite of Ra's and flies into the air._

_Ra's then stands back up, sees his upcoming fate._

"Damn you, Kaiba...boy."

_The monorail descends downwards to the sub-levels of the Tower above. It crashes and halts to a blockade, and instantly, the microwave emitter inside blows up, thus making a very large and fiery explosion. It is not clear whether or not, Ra's al Ghul survived due to his immortality._

_Just outside of the burning rubble, the Batmobile opens up, and Mutou, who stands, sees Batman gliding away into the night. Mutou can't help but smile._

_To Be Continued..._


	15. Only Batman remains

**Batman Begins: Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Batman!**

**

* * *

Kaiba Corp--**_Earle's office-Next morning_

_As the shady board executive of Kaiba Corp enters, his secretary, Serenity, tells him something rather shocking to him._

"The meeting's already started, sir."

"What, meeting?"

_She looks down at the floor a little bit, and just looks away at him. Shortly, he opens his office doors and sees Roland passing out some papers for the other board members._

"Roland, I seem to remember firing you."

"You did, but I got another job... yours."

Walking towards the phone, Earle asks, "On whose authority?"

**Arthur's Rolls (Car)**

"Batman may have made the front page, but Seto Kaiba got pushed to page 8, sir."

_He hands the newspaper over to Seto, and he looks at page 8 which says..._ "Drunken Billionaire Burns Down Home."

_Moments later the phone rings, and he answers it._

The billionaire answers, "Seto Kaiba."

"What makes you think you can decide who's running Kaiba Corp?" asks Lector from Kaiba Corp.

"Well, the fact that I'm the owner."

"What are you talking about? The company went public a week ago."

"And I bought most of the shares... through various charitable foundations and trusts and so forth. Look, it's all a bit technical, but _the _important thing is that my company's future is secure. Right, Roland?"

"Right you are, Mr. Kaiba. Didn't you get the memo, Lector?"

**Kaiba Mansion_--_**_Later that day (Now rubble)_

_Kaiba is sealing off the well that leads to the cave by nailing several boards in. Moments later, Téa finds him nearby._ _He looks over and sees her._

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Tea."

"No. No, Seto... I'm sorry. The day that Wheeler died, I... said terrible things."

"But true things, Téa. I was a coward with a gun, and justice is about more than revenge, so thank you."

"I never stopped thinking about you... about us. And when I heard you were back, I... I started to hope..."

_She moves towards Seto and touches his lips with hers. They kiss passionately... desperately as well, but Téa breaks it soon after._

"But then I found out about your mask."

"Batman's just a symbol, Téa."

_She gently touches his face, his cheek._

"No, this... is your mask. Your real face is the one that criminals now fear. The man I loved... the man who vanished... he never came back at all. But maybe he's still out there somewhere. Maybe someday, when Domino no longer needs Batman... I'll see him again."

_Seto looks at her, with his emotions sinking into sadness. In despite of all this, he nods. Minutes later, they both walk to where Arthur is standing, near the burned down Mansion. Both now holding each others hands as they walk together._

"You proved me wrong, you know."

"About what?"

"Your father would be very proud of you. Just like me."

_She walks away and heads deeper into the ruins. Seto looks down at the ground and sees his father's old stethoscope case lying. He crouches down and opens it and sees that it's damaged by the fire._

_Suddenly, he has a brief flashback, some twenty years ago... of him playing 'doctor' with his father, using the stethoscope._

"What will you do, Seto?" asks Téa.

"Rebuild it. Just the way it was, brick for brick."

_Téa smiles and starts walking away from the destroyed mansion. Mokuba follows suit._

Confused, Kaiba questions his brother, "Where are you going, Mokuba?"

"Abroad... just like you."

_He leaves the area._

_Arthur walks up to Seto on the ground._

"Just the way it was, sir?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, your 'gaming card collection' has been burned down, sir."

"Nah... those cards are fire-proof, nomex-like fabric, I guess... but that's probably not your point, so...?"

"Well, sir... I thought this might be a good opportunity for... improving the foundations."

"In the southeast corner?"

"Precisely, sir."

_They head off to the southeast corner._

**Domino Police Headquarters**_--Rooftop--Night_

_In the night sky, a strange shape of a bat is cast up along into the clouds._

TAP-TAP!

_Mutou turns around, and sees the Batman, who had just tapped the signal's stencil._

"Nice."

_Mutou walks towards the dark figure._

As he turns off the signal, "I couldn't find any mob bosses."

"Well, Sergeant?"

"It's Lieutenant, now. You really started something: bent cops running scared, hope on the streets..."

"But?"

"The Narrows is lost. And we still haven't picked up Bakura or half the inmates at Arkham that he freed."

"We will. We can bring Domino back."

"What about escalation?"

"Escalation?"

"We start carrying semiautomatics, they buy automatics. We start wearing Kevlar, they buy armor-piercing rounds."

"And?"

_Mutou starts walking closer to Batman._

"And you're wearing a mask... and jumping off rooftops. Now, take this guy."

_Mutou takes out a clear plastic evidence bag, inside it is a playing card._

"Armed robbery, double homicide. Got a taste for the theatrical, like you. Leaves a calling card."

_Batman turns the card inside the bag over and sees the card... a Joker._

"I'll look into it."

_He turns around and heads for the edge of the roof._

"I never said thank you," says the Lieutenant.

_Automatically, Batman turns his head alittle._

"And you'll never have to."

_After that, the Dark Knight drops down off the rooftop and glides across the sky._ _Inside his mind is telling him._

"_I once made the mistake of thinking that Ra's al Ghul was dead... When men make themselves symbols... they also shed their mortality. Maximillion Pegasus and Ryou Bakura are already gone. Just like Seto Kaiba. He's only a mask, a cover for the face criminals now fear... And all that's left... is me... Batman."_

_

* * *

_  
**THE END**


End file.
